


Let Me Be Your Home

by Sweetgirl2019



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirl2019/pseuds/Sweetgirl2019
Summary: Alex and Michael join Isobel, Liz, Max and Kyle on a road trip to a fourth bunker. On the way, Michael and Alex finally admit what they mean to each other. When they return back home, Alex has to make a tough choice.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this last episode sucked. Like, seriously sucked. I just don't understand the push for M&M and a triangle at this stage, I really don't. Had to write this to get my frustrations out.

 

                Stepping out of his Airstream, Michael rubbed his tired eyes and moved to sit in one of his empty chairs, tugging his denim jacket tight around his shoulders to block the cool desert wind. Lifting his face towards the sky, he took comfort from the warm sunshine overhead. Ten days ago, he had revealed everything to Alex, shown him his bunker and all the secrets he had hidden inside. The moment Alex noticed the console, his reaction had taken Michael by surprise. Deep down, he had dared to hope that the fearful look in Alex’s eyes meant he wanted Michael to stay but he had quickly squashed such thoughts away.

                After disappearing for three days to process everything he’d heard, Alex had finally returned to ask Michael out to a friendly dinner. They’d spent the next five hours locked away in a booth at the Crashdown, exchanging ridiculous questions and laughing at each other’s responses, oblivious to the world around them. Hearing Alex laugh had warmed Michael’s heart, ranking the night as one of the best of his life. They had drifted closer together as the night wore down until their sides had been pressed tight against one another, only snapping from their bubble when Mr. Ortecho announced the time. They’d laughed nervously through their apology before paying their tab and stumbling out into the night.

                Michael had been hopeful for a hug or even a kiss and had tried his best to swallow his disappointment when Alex simply bid him goodnight. The frustration had only lasted a few seconds as Alex had stopped before reaching his car and made his way back. As Michael stood frozen and wide eyed, Alex had pulled him in by the back of his neck, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders. Michael had closed his own arms around the man he dreamt of every night, inhaling the sweet scent and melting against the familiar warmth. When Alex had pulled away, a lovely blush had covered his cheeks. The memory of the rosy tint had allowed Michael to fall asleep with a smile on his face that night.

                Although they’d both been busy the rest of the week, they made the effort to keep in touch each day. After every whispered goodnight, Michael couldn’t stop his wide smile. He knew that having hope for a different outcome was a dangerous notion but the love he felt for Alex tossed all rational thought aside. He had fallen in love at seventeen and despite all the heartache, distance and time, he had never been able to move on. For Michael, Alex was the only one that would ever matter, the only one who owned his heart. He only hoped that Alex would stop fighting his own desires and allow them the happiness they both so desperately craved.

                Lowering his eyes towards the road leading to his Airstream, he sighed as he watched the car approaching from a distance. Alex had discovered the location of another bunker outside San Antonio, one his father had gone to great lengths to keep hidden. Michael had been senseless enough to mention the discovery to Isobel which changed what would have been a couple private days with his favorite soldier into a mini trip with everyone else. Rising to his feet, he watched as Liz and Max climbed out of the front seat, followed by an extra perky Isobel from the back.

                “Morning, Michael,” she greeted, her smile wide.

                “You’re way too cheerful for eight in the morning.”

                “I can’t help it. Noah and I reconnected last night, if you know what I mean.”

                “Isobel!” Max groaned as Liz chuckled softly.

                “Sorry, I forgot I was with a bunch of virgins,” she smirked. “Well, Max anyway. Who knows how many people Michael has slept with?”

                “Hey!” both guys snapped for different reasons.

                “I’m not a virgin,” Max grumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

                When Liz touched his cheek, his sour mood instantly dissolved.

                “God, you two are disgusting,” Isobel groaned.

                Michael shook his head but quickly straightened when he saw Alex’s familiar truck approaching from a distance.

                “Stop mentioning my sex life,” he said, pointing his glare towards Isobel.

                “Why? It’s just us,” she laughed before noticing the truck. “And Alex. Weren’t you two friends in high school?”

                Michael shared a look with Max before focusing on Alex as he parked a little away. His smile slowly widened as he watched him climb out and walk over.

                “Morning,” he greeted as he and Liz shared a hug.

                “I still can’t believe you know everything,” she remarked. “But I’m glad you do. Now I can talk to someone other than these guys and Kyle.”

                Alex smiled down at her before lifting his gaze to Michael. They held eyes for a few seconds longer than appropriate until Max cleared his throat.

                “So, we’re good to head out? You said it was west of San Antonio?”

                “Yeah, about ten miles west on Access Road Ninety, past Medina Valley.”

                “Alright, lets get this alien adventure on the _road_ ,” Isobel exclaimed.

                “You want to ride with me in the back?” Michael asked, looking up at Alex with a small smile.

                “I’m going to drive down myself.”

                “It’s nine hours. That’s too hard on your leg,” Michael argued, his worry making Alex smile back.

                “Actually, I’m not alone,” he replied, glancing at his truck just as Kyle’s head popped up from the passenger seat.

                Michael’s happy mood quickly dissipated as he watched Kyle stop next to Alex, draping his arm over his shoulders.

                “Morning, all,” he said with a toothy grin.

                “Why are _you_ here?” Michael muttered.

                “Hey, I’m just as invested in this as any of you. Plus, I figured me and Alex could use some close, personal bonding time.”

                Michael’s frown deepened as he watched Alex shake his head and press the car keys to Kyle’s chest.

                “Please don’t make me regret this,” he warned before climbing into the passenger seat with Kyle close behind.

                With a final glance at the other car, Michael followed Isobel to the backseat while Max took the wheel and Liz sat on his side. They managed ten minutes on the road before Isobel finally sighed.

                “Okay, Grumpy, what’s with the mood?” she asked as Michael turned to her with a shrug. “You were a ray of sunshine when Alex showed up and then went full Scrooge the moment Valenti appeared.”

                Liz turned around to face them from the front, her interest piqued.

                “I just don’t like Valenti.”

                “Oh come on, Michael, he’s not that bad,” Liz smiled. “I know he was rough in high school but he’s changed. He’s a great guy now.”

                “Oh! Are you into him?” Isobel laughed, remembering his bisexual comment from the other night.

                “Are you crazy? No!” Michael snapped, switching to look at Liz. “The guy was a bully and a jerk in high school. He threw every homophobic slur he could think of at Alex. I don’t care how much he’s changed. I’ll never forgive him for that.”

                Max caught his gaze in the rear view mirror before Michael looked away. Isobel leaned back and narrowed her eyes, regarding him for a long, thoughtful moment.

“I get you guys were friends and hung out senior year but…”

                She cut her own sentence off as realization suddenly dawned on her. In the span of a few seconds, her mind went over dozens of little details from the past decade. Michael’s longing looks at Alex across the hallway at school senior year when he thought no one was watching, his sudden fondness for alcohol after graduation when Alex had enlisted, his elated smile after the reunion a few months back. In a matter of seconds, everything that had puzzled her about Michael over the years suddenly made sense.

                “Oh,” she said quietly. “How did I never see that?”

                Michael kept his gaze focused out the window as Liz frowned from the front seat.

                “What am I missing?” she asked, glancing at Max who kept his eyes glued on the road ahead.

                “Use that brain of yours, Lizzie,” Isobel rolled her eyes. “Overly defensive about him, smiled at him like he just won the lottery. None of that was for Kyle’s benefit.”

                “You and Alex?” Liz stammered. “What? How long? Since when?”

                Tilting his head back, he released a heavy sigh. “Senior year.”

                “What?!” Liz exclaimed while Isobel slowly nodded, the admission connecting several dots in her mind.

                Michael rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

                “You and Alex have been together for ten years and kept it secret this whole time?” Liz asked, glancing over at Max. “Did you know about this?”

                “I had a feeling there was something between them. Michael only confirmed it a few weeks ago.”

                “Well, thanks for telling me!” Isobel piped in from the back.

                “Look, it’s not like we were together the whole time,” Michael replied, turning to her with another sigh. “It was on and off over the years. He wasn’t exactly around in case you missed the part where he went off to war.”

                “Wait,” Liz started, her eyes narrowing. “Were the two of you ‘on’ when you slept with Maria at the faith healer?”

                “No,” he groaned. “That was a one time deal.”

                “Does Maria know about Alex?” Liz asked.

                “She does now.”

                “Does Alex know about Maria?” Isobel questioned, raising her brow.

                “He knows too,” he grumbled before glancing between them. “I didn’t do it to spite him, you know. He’s the one that walked away, _again_. He’s the one who always walks away.”

                The car grew silent as Michael finally looked down, all fight leaving him.

               “I just missed him so damn much.”

                Isobel’s face softened at the admission. “You really like him, don’t you?”

                He turned towards her and the sadness in his eyes made her gasp.

                “You’re in love with him.”

                He ran a hand through his curls in frustration, a part of him relieved that the truth was out while another part worried at the reaction Alex would have.

                “Ever since that day I kissed him at the museum back in senior year.”

                “God, you sound like Max with all that pining,” Isobel commented, ignoring the glares from the two occupants up front.

                “Why aren’t you together now?” Liz asked.

                “A lot of reasons,” he replied quietly. “After I confirmed what he already knew last week, he said he wants to get to know me better and be friends.”

                “Is that what you want?” Isobel asked, her concern genuine.

                “To be friends with Alex?” he replied with a laugh. “No, I don’t want to be friends.”

                “Then what do you want?”

                “Are you really going to make me say it?” he whined.

                Isobel reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “Use your words, Michael.”

                He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

                “I want to be with him,” he finally said, the confession lifting a weight from his heart.

                “Be with him how?” Isobel pressed, all teasing gone from her voice.

                He looked up and met her eyes. “I want to be able to kiss him and hold him, to have a life with him. To wake up every morning together. He’s the first person that made this dump of a planet feel like home to me. I want to be _with_ him.”

                Liz and Isobel shared a sweet smile.

                “You know, gay marriage is legal now in New Mexico,” Isobel remarked.

                Michael blushed and quickly looked away.

                “Oh my God, you’ve thought about it, haven’t you?” she shrieked.

                “Some help would be nice,” Michael shot towards Max who chuckled and pressed on the gas.

                “Michael,” Isobel cooed, her eyes glistening. “I can’t believe you’ve thought about marriage with our resident ex-emo rebel turned war veteran.”

                “I can’t believe I never knew this,” Liz added. “I’m going to kill Alex.”

                “Don’t say anything,” he pleaded.

                “Michael, admit that you’ve thought about marriage with him,” Isobel pressed.

                “Yes, okay, I’ve thought about marriage with him!” he exclaimed. “During those crazy drunk moments when I let myself believe that I could have everything I ever wanted with him, I thought about how good it would feel to be committed to him, forever and always.”

                “This is so adorable,” Isobel gushed, her smile genuine as she clapped her hands together. “Okay, new plan. We have two missions on this trip. Operation Discover The Fourth Alien Who’s Out To Destroy Us and Operation Michael and Alex.”

                “Iz, no,” Michael pleaded. “Don’t do or say anything, please! The two of us are on eggshells right now. You have no idea what it’s taken for us to get here, for _him_ to get here. I don’t want anything messing that up.”

                “Nothing will mess it up, Michael,” she assured before exchanging smiles with Liz. “But Operation Michael and Alex is in full effect. None of this ‘friends only’ nonsense.”

                “Isobel, stop,” he groaned but she turned to Liz as if he hadn’t spoken.

                “What do you think their couple name should be?”

                “Michael and Alex,” Liz spoke aloud. “Achael?”

                “Michex?” Isobel offered. “No, that sounds like a cereal.”

                Max shook his head and continued chuckling from the front seat.

                “We don’t need a couple name because we’re not a couple!” Michael tried to cut in.

                “Wait!” Liz exclaimed before her smile softened. “Malex.”

                “I love that!” Isobel gushed. “Malex is perfect.”

                “Are you two even listening to me at all?” Michael snapped.

                All Liz and Isobel could do was smile.

                “Look, it doesn’t matter what I want, what I’ve always wanted. We’ve been through a lot. _He’s_ been through a lot. You have no idea,” he started, glancing down at his hand. “Just leave it alone, please.”

                “Michael, I remember how you were when Alex left for war. I never connected the dots back then but I remember how heartbroken you were, how gutted,” Isobel exclaimed, the worry in her voice pushing through. “He broke your heart and as much as I’d love to play the role of the overbearing big sister and threaten him if he ever hurts you again, I understand that doing that would make things worse. I’m not going to mess anything up between you guys, especially not if you’ve started making progress.”

                 He looked at her with his first genuine smile.

                 “But a little push in the right direction won’t hurt,” she added, her smile returning as she reached out to shake Liz’s hand. “Operation Malex, you’re on.”

                 *******

                 Alex had insisted they grab their lunch on the go to make good time. He’d taken over for the second part of their drive while Michael slid behind the wheel to let Max stretch in the back. By the time they passed Medina Valley, late afternoon had already arrived. Driving off the main road and onto the desert ground, Alex followed the coordinates before pulling to a stop. Stepping out with a groan, he rubbed his tender neck muscles as Kyle moved to his side.

                “Dude, we’re in the middle of nowhere.”

                “Leave it to Valenti to state the obvious,” Isobel quipped as she climbed out of the second car.

                Rolling his eyes, Kyle focused on Alex and frowned. “You should have let me drive, man.”

                “I’m fine,” he waved the comment off.

                “Come here,” Kyle sighed as he moved behind Alex and gripped his shoulders.

                Before he could start a massage, Isobel was at his side, grabbing his arm.

                “I need you,” she grinned, eyes full of mischief.

                “For what?” Kyle scoffed as Alex stared between the two.

                “Noah’s been having this burning sensation,” she began, pulling Kyle away.

                Alex chuckled at the startled look in Kyle’s eyes before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slowly spun around to see Michael leaning back against the side of the car, smiling wryly.

                “You look tired.”

                “Long drive,” Alex replied, unable to stop his own smile.

                Michael reached forward and spread his fingers around Alex’s neck, gently massaging the sore tendons. Alex closed his eyes and groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, leaning his weight against Michael who quickly wrapped one arm around his waist while his other hand continued to press against his muscles.

                “That feels good,” he whispered, forgetting where they were and the group around them.

                Michael’s smile softened as he tightened his arm around him.

                “I’ll drive with you on the way back. Valenti can go with the others.”

                “Nine hours in a car by ourselves?” Alex whispered, his tone light and playful.

                “Is your mind in the gutter, Manes? I was just offering to drive,” Michael flirted.

                Leaning back, Alex stared into his eyes for a long moment. Michael’s smile faltered, unable to read the expression on the other man’s face. Before his worry could grow, Alex leaned back in and pressed his forehead against Michael’s throat, releasing a content sigh. Michael slowly tightened his hold around the other man, unsure if the move would be welcome. When Alex pressed in even closer, Michael’s smile grew and he tossed a grateful wink at Isobel.

                “I think I found it!” Liz’s voice cut through their bubble.

                Slowly pulling away, Alex suddenly remembered where they were and he cleared his throat.

                “Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling out of Michael’s embrace and avoiding Isobel’s gaze as he made his way towards the others.

                Michael swallowed his disappointment before following.

                “All I see is the desert floor,” Kyle commented, pulling away from Isobel’s grabby hands and stopping next to Alex. “You guys see something I don’t?”

                “Here,” Liz motioned, kneeling down and pressing against a hidden handle.

                A hatch door slowly lifted through the ground, bolted shut from all sides.

                “Guess that’s your department,” Liz exclaimed, motioning towards Michael.

                Taking a step forward, he concentrated on the heavy steel door and within seconds, the bolts snapped open. He looked up and met Alex’s impressed eyes before they grabbed the hatch access and pushed it aside. Peering down into the darkness below, they stared at one another nervously.

                “I guess I’ll go first,” Alex offered, switching his phone flashlight on.

                “No, I’ll go,” Michael quickly grabbed his arm.

                Alex smiled but shook his head. “My father, Guerin. It’ll be fine.”

                Pulling away, he lowered himself down onto the ladder, moving slowly as he shifted weight off his bad leg on his descent. Michael climbed down behind him as the others took their turns following below. When Alex reached the bottom, he stumbled backwards from the last step. Before he could fall, Michael was at his side, strong arm at his waist, pulling him in.

                “You okay?”

                Alex reached out and squeezed his hand in the dark before making his way towards the wall, feeling for the fuse box. As the others stumbled down the ladder, Alex found the fuse and switched the lights on. The bunker was similar to the one in Roswell, computers lined against the end wall with boxes and loose files scattered around the tables and stacked on the floor.

                “Hey Brainiac, think you can break the code to get into the files here?” Kyle called out, tossing Alex a look over his shoulder.

                Alex made his way through the others and stopped at the main computer frame. Pulling the chair back, he stared at the password prompt on the main screen.

                “Anyone have any ideas?” he asked the room at large.

                “Things your father hates? Try my name,” Michael scoffed.

                Alex turned to him with a pained expression before drawing his attention back to the screen and entering a couple passwords.

                “Okay, not my mother’s name or birthday.”

                “Try his own name,” Kyle suggested. “Your dad’s in love with himself.”

                Alex shook his head but tried the password anyway.

                “How about one of your brothers?” Liz offered, sorting through the scattered documents on the center table.

                Alex entered three different passwords and the computer beeped each time.

                “Alien conspiracy?” Isobel tossed out, huffing in frustration.

                “He probably has a non-sequential alpha numeric cypher,” Alex sighed.

                He felt Michael’s hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently, and smiled at the small gesture.

                “Did you try your birthday?” Max asked from behind.

                “He would never use mine,” Alex scoffed. “Homophobic slur might work.”

                Michael pressed his hands harder against his neck, trying his best to soothe the tension away. Alex suddenly looked up as a thought sprang to his mind. Typing in a set of numbers, he leaned back as the computer came to life.

                “Hey, man, you got it!” Kyle exclaimed, walking back over as Alex rose to his feet. “What was the code?”

                “Son of a bitch,” Alex muttered, blinking back the sudden tears from his eyes.

                “What was it?” Michael asked, pressing forward worriedly.

                “July 17th, one of the worst days of my life,” he said, shaking his head as the group grew quiet behind him. “Every time I think I won’t have a new reason to hate him more than I already do, he surprises me. Unbelievable.”

                Michael frowned as he tried making sense of the date.

                “It was before we met,” Alex cut him off.

                “July 17th?” Kyle asked before sucking in his breath. “Wow.”

                “We only have a few hours of daylight left. Let’s get a move on,” Alex interrupted, taking his seat and concentrating on the task before him.

                Michael watched as Alex’s frail hands seamlessly moved across the keyboard before he pulled Kyle several steps back.

                “What’s with the date?”

                “Not my place, man,” Kyle replied, holding his hands up and walking towards the table.

                Michael stared back at Alex for a long moment before making his way towards a stack of boxes at the back wall. Sitting on the ground, he pulled the first box open and dug inside. Two hours went by as they searched through the documents, the silence around them deafening.

                “Okay, who’s tired?” Isobel complained, lifting on her toes and stretching. “What do you guys say we take a break?”

                “We’ve only been here a couple hours, Iz,” Michael replied, going through the next set of files.

                “But I’m tired and bored.”

                “Well suck it up, Princess, because we need to know who the fourth alien is,” Kyle said with a sarcastic smile.

                “I think I may have something,” Alex interrupted their squabble.

                “Thank God!” Isobel exclaimed as they moved towards the computers.

                “I tried a few different algorithms but the ciphertext is pretty strong and more secure than the computers in the bunker back in Roswell.  Makes me think whatever he has here may be important,” Alex began. “Give me a second.”

                He worked his magic across the keyboard for a few more prompts before he finally hacked into the mainframe.

                “He’s good but not that good,” Alex remarked.

                Scrolling through the different subfolders, he stopped at a hidden file and spread the information open across the three screens.

                “How many names is that?” Liz asked after a moment, gasping at the long list categorized under Potential Terrorist – Threat Level Red.

                “Holy crap,” Kyle exclaimed his eyes scanning through the names. “I thought there were only four of you.”

                Max, Isobel and Michael exchanged shocked glances.

                “How many of us are out here?” Isobel asked, tightening her arms around herself. “Who are all these people?”

                “So the fourth alien we’re looking for could be anyone on this list,” Liz said with a dry laugh. “This just got a lot more complicated.”

                “Do you think any of them would know us?” Isobel asked, staring between Max and Michael.

                “All we have are first names and last initials. No photos or any other identification,” Alex said from his seat. “He was cautious in that regard. It won’t be easy trying to figure out who these people are.”

                “Anyone need a drink? I know I do,” Kyle grumbled.

                “Look, there’s a lot of files to go through here. Maybe what isn’t on the computer, we’ll find something in the documents,” Alex suggested.

                “There’s maybe thirty boxes worth of files here and we’ve gone through a third,” Max motioned around them. “We’re better off taking these back home, securing them in Michael’s bunker until we can sort through all the information.”

                “Well, on that miserable note, what do you say we lock this lovely bunker up, head into town and get drunk?” Isobel suggested. “We can crash for the night and grab all this on our way back tomorrow.”

                “I think I’ll stay for a while,” Alex replied, his eyes glued to the screen as he entered another prompt. “There has to be more information hidden here. I just need some time to find it.”

                “I’ll stay with,” Michael offered but Isobel shook her head and grabbed both of their arms.

                “No one is staying in this depressing hole in the ground,” she warned, turning to Alex with a firm look in her eyes. “As much as I appreciate your effort and attention to the matter, we all need a break right now.”

                “But maybe…,” Liz began.

                “No! No maybe’s, ifs or buts,” Isobel cut her off. “We need a break from everything, not just this. All of us need to blow off some steam. This mess will be waiting here for us tomorrow.”

                Pulling Max behind her, she made her way towards the ladder. Max sighed and reached out for Liz who reluctantly followed. Kyle hesitated briefly before making his way behind them.

                “Come on,” Michael nudged gently. “You could use a break too.”

                Alex looked up with an argument ready on his tongue but the soft look in Michael’s eyes made him swallow his reply. Nodding in agreement, he locked the screen and followed Michael to the ladder.

                “After you,” Michael gestured.

                Alex couldn’t help but smile as he slowly made his way up the steps.

                “Really good view from down here,” Michael chuckled, the innuendo making Alex falter on the last step before climbing out.

                When Michael reached the top, his smile grew at the blush that covered Alex’s cheeks.

                “Anyone know a good bar out here in Hicksville, Texas?” Kyle asked.

                Michael tore his eyes away to concentrate his mind on the hatch door, lowering it back into place and tightening the bolts.

                “We could always go there,” Isobel pointed towards a large billboard several feet away.

                “180 Bar: Great Live Music and Awesome Booze. We Welcome Everyone,” Michael read and scoffed. “Does that mean aliens?”

                “I’m sold,” Kyle agreed as he made his way to Alex’s truck. “Come on, Manes, let’s get drunk.”

                Alex gave Michael a small smile before climbing into the passenger seat of his truck.

                “Valenti’s getting on my nerves,” Michael grumbled.

                “Deep breath, Michael. When we get to the bar, Operation Malex will be back on,” Isobel winked.

                “Are we still on that?” he whined.

                “I didn’t see you complaining earlier when I dragged Kyle away so you and loverboy could have a moment,” she replied with a smirk.

                Max had the decency to look away, coughing to cover his laugh while Liz broke into a sappy grin.

                “Just stop,” he cut them all off, grabbing the keys from Max and stalking towards the front seat.

                Night had already fallen when they parked outside the large, lively bar. Staring at the long lineup curved around the building, Kyle let out a whine.

                “I’m not standing around all night for a beer.”

                “Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Isobel remarked as they approached the heavyset bouncer outside.

                “Back of the line,” the man grumbled.

                “Do you really want us to go back there?” she asked, focusing her mind and narrowing her gaze at the man.

                The bouncer stared at her for another moment before a smile slipped on his face.

                “Go right in. Have a good night, folks.”

                “See?” she asked, waving her fingers at the man as she led the others inside.

                The moment they stepped through the front doors, they were hit by a wave of loud music and laughter. People were crowded around the tables and bar while others danced below the stage, a local band playing up top.

                “This is perfect!” Isobel exclaimed, turning towards the others. “Time to have some fun.”

                She grabbed Liz by the hand and dragged her towards the dance floor as Max shook his head and followed.

                “Want to dance?” Michael asked, looking at Alex with a sparkle in his eyes.

                Alex shook his head with a laugh. “My leg won’t allow that. I’m going to get a drink first. I’ll see you guys over there.”

                Without waiting for a response, he made his way towards the bar as Michael watched him go.

                “You going to tell me what that date was now?” he asked, facing Kyle who had stayed behind.

                “Man, it’s not my place.”

                “Just tell me so I know what I’m dealing with.”

                Kyle sighed heavily before giving in. “July 17th was the first time Jesse Manes beat his son because he realized Alex was gay.”

                Michael swallowed hard and looked back towards Alex far away at the bar.

                “You said and did a lot of shit too, back then.”

                “I know,” Kyle replied quietly. “I made a lot of mistakes back in high school and they cost me Liz as my girlfriend and Alex as the best friend I ever had. I care about Liz but as a friend more than anything else. But Alex, I need to make that right. We were like brothers growing up and everything that went wrong is my fault, I know that. But I’m not that guy anymore and I want to make things right between us.”

                Michael was taken aback by the sincerity in his words.

                “Come on. Give him a few minutes. He’ll come to us when he’s ready.”

                With a final glance behind him, Michael followed Kyle towards the others.

                “What can I get you?” the bartender asked, stopping at Alex with a flirty smile.

                “Whatever beer on tap.”

                The man nodded as he walked down the bar to grab his drink. He returned seconds later, a large mug filled to the brim.

                “What do I owe?”

                “On the house, Handsome,” the man replied with a wink as he moved to help another customer.

                Alex watched him go before chuckling and taking a sip of his beer. Turning to lean his back against the counter, his eyes searched the crowd until they found Michael, struggling against Isobel as she forced him to dance. A fond smile covered his face as he watched the scene before him.

                “Is it this hard to get the bartender’s attention?”

                Alex looked to his left at the man who had asked the question and took in his expensive suit and tie.

                “You look out of place,” he regarded, taking another sip of his drink.

                “Stick out like a sore thumb?” the man asked, chuckling at himself.

                Alex took pity on him and waved the bartender over. The man shot him a grateful smile before ordering his beer.

                “Thanks for that,” he said as he took a sip of his own beer.

                Alex nodded and looked back towards the crowd, smiling at Michael as he tried pulling away from Isobel’s grabby hands.

                “You come here often?”

                Alex looked towards the man again and shrugged. “My friends and I are just passing through.”

                “I figured as much. I would have remembered that face.”

                Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the pickup line.

                “Too cheesy?” the man grinned, leaning forward on his stool. “I have better ones.”

                “I’m sure you do,” Alex replied, finishing his beer and leaving the empty mug on the counter.

                “Can I buy your next drink?”

                Before Alex could politely decline, the stool under the man knocked over, sending him tumbling to the ground with a shout. Alex lifted his gaze and saw Michael standing next to a laughing Isobel, glare pointed at the fallen man. When he noticed Alex’s gaze, he flushed and looked away, making Alex’s heart burst in his chest. Alex ignored the other man as he jumped to his feet, dusting himself off with a huff. When Michael looked over again, the affection he saw in Alex’s gaze gave him the confidence he needed to make his way through the crowd.

                “What the hell was that?” the man grumbled before plastering a grin on his face again. “Where were we?”

                As Alex watched Michael swagger towards him, his breath caught in his throat.

                “You were just about to leave,” Michael snapped towards the intruder, stopping directly before them.

                He reached out and placed his hand on Alex’s hip, curling his fingers possessively.

                “He’s taken. Back off.”

                The man looked between them and scoffed. Alex ignored his presence and placed a hand on Michael’s arm.

                “I’m taken,” he whispered, his eyes glistening as Michael’s smile grew.

                Neither noticed the man slipping away. Taking his hand, Michael led him back towards the crowd, stopping in the middle, away from their friends.

                “Can’t really dance to this,” Alex chuckled nervously, motioning the lively movement from the people around them.

                Michael used their joined hands to tug Alex close towards him, their chests touching.

                “Trust me?”

                Alex lowered his gaze to Michael’s mouth before looking back up. “Always.”

                Michael bit his lip before pulling Alex even closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and running his hands down until they pressed against his lower back. Both gasped when their hips came in contact.

                “Friends don’t dance like this,” Alex whispered, lifting his hands to Michael’s curls and grasping the strands.

                “We could never be friends,” Michael replied, tightening his arms and rolling his hips once.

                Alex let out a breathless pant as he nervously glanced around them.

                “We’re safe here, I promise,” Michael soothed.

                He slipped a hand under Alex’s shirt to feel his warm skin, the touch making Alex close his eyes with a soft moan.

                “I’m done pretending that I don’t want you,” Michael continued, trailing a set of kisses down his throat.

                “Public indecency?” he whispered, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

                “Public declaration,” Michael replied, leaning back with a serious look in his eyes. “Is that all you want? To be friends?”

                Alex bit his lip before shaking his head, the small movement making Michael’s heart soar.

                “The other night, at the Crashdown, was one of the best nights of my life,” he confessed. “Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, it made breathing easier.”

                Alex pressed his forehead against Michael’s shoulder, exhaling shakily.

                “I’d spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile, if you let me.”

                Alex squeezed his eyes shut to keep his tears from falling as Michael pressed his hard length against his hip.

                “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he breathed out, tilting Alex’s head back.

                Before Michael could close the distance, Alex untangled himself from his arms.

                “I’m sorry, I just need some air,” he replied, taking a step back.

                “Alex,” Michael pleaded but he was already making his way towards Liz and Kyle.

                “Hey, is everything alright?” Liz asked, concern flowing when he reached her.

                “Yeah, I’m just tired. There’s a motel down the road, Motel Eight. I’ll go get us three rooms.”

                “You look upset. I’ll come with you,” Liz reached out for him but he offered her a small smile and took a step back.

                “No, you guys have a good time. I’ll leave the keys to the other two rooms with the front desk.”

                Without waiting for a reply, he slipped through the crowd and made his way towards the exit.

                “What did you say?” Liz turned towards an approaching Michael.

                He looked at her dejectedly before running a hand through his hair.

                “He said he’s getting us rooms at the motel down the street.”

                “Maybe we should all call it a night?” Max suggested.

                “Trouble in paradise?” Isobel asked as Michael looked away.

                 With the others all agreeing, they made their way out of the bar and onto the lively street. Climbing into the two cars, they made the short distance to the motel before parking outside.

                 “I’ll get the keys,” Max offered as he and Liz made their way towards the front office.

                 Michael leaned back against Alex’s truck, staring out into the night until Isobel pressed in beside him.

                 “What happened?” she asked quietly.

                 “I don’t know,” he shrugged, his exhaustion showing. “Every time I think we’re on the same page, he pulls away from me.”

                 “I’ll come up with a better strategy for tomorrow,” she said and he turned to her with a sigh.

                 “You think I’d be able to move on after all this time.”

                 “Love is a crazy feeling,” she reminded, squeezing his arm in comfort.

                 “I fell in love when I was seventeen and I never fell out. I just don’t know how to stop loving him,” he said, chuckling in disbelief. “Is that the craziness you’re talking about?”

                 “Something like that,” she smiled as Max and Liz returned.

                 “Alex is in room four. I guess we’ll be taking room three tonight,” Liz cleared her throat as she grabbed Max by the hand.

                 “Here!” Max pressed the second key to Isobel before rushing after Liz towards one of the rooms.

                 “They disgust me,” Isobel groaned as she faced the remaining two. “I wonder who I’m bunking with tonight.”

                 Before Kyle could answer, Michael tossed him a glare and made his way towards room four. Kyle rolled his eyes and faced Isobel. Her arms were crossed at her chest with a single brow raised high.

                 “If you snore, I will hurt you.”

                 Spinning around, she tossed her long blond hair over her shoulders and stalked towards the final room as Kyle released his breath and followed.

                 Standing outside the motel room, Michael was unsure what was waiting for him on the other side. Hesitating briefly, he took a deep breath and walked inside. From all the worst case scenarios that played through his mind, the last thing he expected was to find Alex siting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to his boxers, holding his head in his hands. At the sound of the door closing, Alex looked up and the tears in his eyes broke and healed Michael’s heart at the same time.

                “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

                Quickly closing the distance, Michael grabbed the sides of Alex’s face and crashed their lips together. The kiss was hard and rough, releasing years of tension and longing between them. Their lips stayed connected as Michael helped Alex move backwards until his head covered one of the pillows. Lowering himself, Michael pressed down hard, every inch of their bodies touching. His lips traveled across the expanse of Alex’s neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses on every inch of skin he could find. Alex groaned at the feeling, running his hands up Michael’s arms as his fingers found their place in his curls.

                “I missed you so much,” Alex whispered, his admittance making Michael lean back, gazing down at him, his expression open and warm.

                “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

                “How can you say that?” Alex asked, shaking his head in disbelief. “I hurt you so many times.”

                “Alex,” Michael started, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’ve been through a lot in your life. We both have. None of that matters right now. Just be with me.”

                Alex ran a tender hand across Michael’s cheek before widening his legs, allowing Michael to press in even closer.

                “Take this off already,” Alex urged, pushing at Michael’s shirt.

                They shared a smile as both remembered their first time before Michael leaned back to tear the shirt away. Alex’s eyes dilated as he stared at Michael’s chiseled chest. Reaching his hand up, he ran his fingers through the splatter of hair before pulling back as if he should have asked for permission. Michael took his hand and pressed it back against his heart, smiling down softly.

                “Everything I am is yours.”

                Alex bit his lip before running his hand across his chest again, no longer afraid of the consequences. The hesitancy was gone between them, replaced by an intimacy of trust and love, ten years in the making.

                “It’s unfair, you know,” Alex began.

                “What’s that?” Michael asked, grinning crookedly.

                “How insanely sexy you are.”

                Michael’s smile widened as he leaned all the way down until their faces were inches apart.

                “How do you think I feel?” he whispered, lowering his face to Alex’s throat and biting. “Do you have any idea how beautiful _you_ are?”

                Alex groaned in pain from the bite but Michael soothed the mark with his tongue, pulling away with a gentle kiss. He peered down at the bruise with a possessive smile, the heat in his eyes making Alex swallow hard.

                “Now they’ll know you’re mine,” he whispered as their eyes locked. “Is that okay?”

                Alex blinked before he lifted his good leg to wrap around Michael’s hips, bringing them closer together. Michael automatically slid his hand to Alex’s thigh, holding it close against his body as he rolled his hips in tight circles. When Alex moaned out loud, Michael slid his free hand to hold his face steady.

                “Fuck,” he growled, stealing the breath from Alex’s lungs in a deep, heated kiss.

                A sudden loud knock made them pull away and look towards the door, both panting.

                “Fuck whoever it is,” Michael exclaimed, turning Alex’s face back to his for another bruising kiss as his hand slid between them.

                The knock sounded again, this time even louder.

                “We’re busy!” Michael shouted as Alex ran a hand across his flushed face.

                “Please go see who it is,” he pushed him.

                “What? No!”

                “Guerin, please?”

                Muttering angrily, he pulled himself off the bed and stalked towards the door.

                “What?!” he growled, swinging the door open to see a sheepish Kyle standing outside. “What do you want?”

                “Liz and Max are behind closed doors and Isobel just kicked me out so she can have phone sex with Noah,” he replied, his grin widening. “So, I’m sleeping here, thanks!”

                Slipping past Michael, he rushed inside the room as Alex quickly covered himself with the blanket. Kyle took a second to glance between the two of them, brows raised.

                “Did I interrupt something?”

                “Take a wild guess,” Michael snapped, his hand still holding the door open.

                “No, it’s fine. Let’s just sleep,” Alex cut in, turning his back to the room as he faced the wall.

                “You could always sleep in the car,” Michael suggested.

                “Guerin!” Alex exclaimed without turning around.

                Sighing in frustration, Michael shut the door and watched as a grinning Kyle slipped his jeans and shoes off before climbing onto the bed. He crawled directly in the middle, burrowing his face onto Alex’s pillow.

                “Hell no!” Michael snapped, storming over and forcibly pushing Kyle to the opposite side of the bed, far from Alex who chuckled quietly at his antics.

                “Still acting all possessive?” Kyle grumbled, punching his own pillow to get it comfortable. “Is that an alien thing?”

                “It’s an _Alex_ thing!” Michael spat back, sliding onto the bed. “Stay on that side.”

                “You two better not do anything with me here,” Kyle mumbled as he turned his back to them and sighed.

                With a final glare at Kyle, Michael wrapped himself around Alex from behind, pressing his face to the back of his neck and inhaling.

                “Are you warm enough?” he asked quietly.

                Alex shook his head just to see the reaction and chuckled when Michael yanked the blanket away from Kyle to cover them better.

                “Hey!” Kyle yelped, tugging a part of the blanket back.

                “Remember the car?” Michael offered again.

                Kyle muttered under his breath but quickly faced the door again. Within seconds, his soft snoring sounded in the room.

                “I can’t believe we got cockblocked by Valenti,” Michael grumbled.

                Alex blushed at his choice of words, the flush not going unnoticed by the man wrapped around him.

                “Think he’ll notice if I get us off?” he asked as his hand slid dangerously low.

                “Yes!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging it to safer territory at his chest. “Go to sleep.”

                Michael smiled as he pressed a sweet kiss against his shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling a lightness in his heart for the first time in years. Alex kept his gaze focused on the wall before him as he listened to Michael’s breathing even out. With too many thoughts plaguing his mind, he tightened his hold on Michael’s hand, knowing that sleep would be a distant friend that night.

 

 


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope we're not disappointed with the final 2 episodes. Malex deserves so much happiness and this annoying triangle has just been thrown in out of nowhere. Ten years M&M had to flirt and get together and they only discover whatever "feelings" now that Alex is back. Not a fan! I have a feeling that next episode will be heartbreaking and full of angst, that Alex will give him the glass piece and set Michael free. My only sliver of hope is that in the final episode 13, Michael chooses his love for Alex and decides to stay. I completely understand wanting to explore Michael's bisexuality. But this triangle and these feelings between M&M just feel so rushed and out of the blue to me. I just don't see how they can compare with the epic, cosmic, everlasting love we've seen between Malex and yet it feels they're receiving the same weight. Maybe it's just me though! Sorry, do I sound upset? It's because I am LOL

 

 

                 Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, Michael smiled as he blinked himself awake. The first thing he noticed was that the spot in front of him was empty. Tilting his head back, he groaned when he realized the hand belonged to Kyle, fast asleep behind him.

                “Get off!” he growled, pushing Kyle back hard enough that he fell off the side of the bed.

                “What the hell?” Kyle shouted, jumping to his feet and rubbing his sore hip.

                From his spot at the small table near the window, Alex chuckled quietly at the scene. Kyle muttered angrily as he grabbed his bag and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Michael’s gaze quickly softened as he turned towards Alex from the bed.

                “What are you doing over there?” he asked, smiling crookedly.

                “Just thinking.”

                “That can’t be good,” Michael replied, chuckling nervously.

                Rising to his feet, he slowly made his way towards the bed. Michael’s eyes widened in arousal as he took in Alex’s appearance, dressed in only his boxers and Michael’s dress shirt from last night, the buttons left open. Hearing the shower switch on, he moved to straddle Michael’s legs, running his hands up his chest to end at his curls. Leaning in, Alex greeted him with a long, deep kiss that left Michael groaning for more when they pulled back.

                “Nothing bad, I promise.”

                He came to move away but Michael made a protesting sound and pulled him back in, twisting them so Alex was pinned to the bed. He kissed the surprised look off Alex’s face, running his hands under the shirt and pressing against the warm skin. Moving his lips away, he kissed a hot trail down his chest, loving the sounds of Alex’s breathless pants. Lifting his head back, he focused his gaze on the bruises still visible on Alex’s neck.

                “You like seeing your hard work displayed?” Alex teased.

                “I like marking my territory,” Michael replied, his tone void of all humor.

                Alex blinked at the raw desire staring back at him.

                “Come here,” he whispered, dragging Michael back down to him.

                The kiss made Alex’s toes curl as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s back, removing the last bit of space between them. When the shower shut back off moments later, Alex broke the heated kiss. Breathing heavily, he drew himself away from Michael’s grabby hands and moved towards the table, distracting himself with his duffel just as Kyle walked back out, fresh from his shower and dressed to go.

                “Is everything alright?” he asked, noticing the tension.

                “Give us some privacy,” Michael replied, his eyes never leaving Alex.

                “Seriously? We have a long day ahead of us,” Kyle started until Michael finally turned to him.

                “Leave now or I’ll let it slip to everyone that you were dreaming about strawberry cupcakes in your sleep.”

                Alex chuckled where he stood and Kyle turned his startled look to him.

                “You and food, man. What’s up with that?” Alex asked, tossing him a look over his shoulder.

                Kyle muttered bitterly but made his way outside, slamming the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Michael rose from the bed and closed the distance, wrapping Alex up from behind in a strong embrace.

                “Everything okay?” he asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

                “It’s just overwhelming sometimes.”

                When Michael stayed silent, Alex slowly turned around to face him.

                “The way you make me feel.”

                “Overwhelming good or bad?” Michael asked quietly.

                “Good in every way,” Alex whispered before giving him a rough kiss.

                Michael groaned as he lowered his hands to grip Alex’s thighs. Lifting him onto the table, he pulled him to the edge, fitting himself between his legs.

                “Good,” Michael breathed out. “I only want to make you feel good, the way you make me feel.”

                Alex ran his hand through Michael’s hair, pushing the curls out of his face.

                “I want you so badly sometimes it hurts,” Michael added, swallowing hard. “I’ve always wanted you. I always will. You know that, right?”

                His smile softened as he nodded. Michael smiled in reply before he stared at his shirt again, spread open across Alex’s chest.

                “You _really_ look good in my clothes,” he mused, running a hand down Alex’s chest. “Seeing you like this, open and breathless, skin flushed and neck bruised, you’re driving me crazy. I want you so much.”

                Alex ran his hands down Michael’s chest before leaning in to press a kiss over his heart.

                “I want you too. Always.”

                They leaned back and gazed at one another, both aware of the three words they wanted to say but neither confident enough to voice them.

                “Take this off,” Michael said, pushing the shirt off Alex’s shoulders as they both smiled, remembering their first time years ago.

                The moment the garment was tossed aside, Michael slid his hands down Alex’s flushed skin, grabbing his hips and sharply pulling him in. Alex leaned his head back to moan, the sound fueling Michael’s fire.

                “Fuck,” he growled, his hand slipping behind Alex’s head to hold him close. “I never thought I’d have this again.”

                Before either could bridge the gap, a loud knock sounded on the door outside.

                “Go away!” Michael shouted.

                “We should stop,” Alex tried but Michael latched his mouth to his neck again, making him whimper from the touch.

                “They can go without us,” he grumbled, lifting Alex’s legs to wrap around his waist.

                The knock sounded again, louder, and both sighed in frustration.

                “Don’t move,” he pleaded, lowering Alex’s legs back down before walking to the door and yanking it open to a startled Max outside.

                “Sorry! We were thinking of heading back to the bunker to load up,” Max stumbled through his words, looking away from Michael’s flushed appearance.

                Inside, Alex rose from the table and walked towards the bathroom, his duffel and Michael’s shirt in hand.

                “Thank you for that,” Michael said sarcastically, turning to Max with a huff.

                “We didn’t come out here for you to get laid, Michael,” Max defended.

                “It’s not about getting laid, jackass. It’s about him and me connecting again.”

                Max took in the hurt look in Michael’s eyes and smiled in apology. “I’m sorry.”

                He deflated with a sigh. “Just give us a few minutes.”

                Closing the door, he leaned against the frame, defeated. The bathroom door reopened and Alex walked back out, dressed in his jeans but keeping Michael’s shirt on, buttoned respectably.

                “Do you mind?” he asked.

                Michael’s worry slipped away as he extended his hand. Alex closed the distance and allowed Michael to pull him between his legs, closing his hands behind his lower back.

                “You look good in my clothes,” he repeated with a shrug.

                Alex smiled before leaning in and kissing him once.

                “Can I see you tonight?”

                Michael’s smile widened. “I’d like that.”

                “I’m going to drive back with Kyle,” Alex began and held his hand up to stop Michael’s protests. “We’ll never get home if it’s just you and me.”

                Michael sighed and came to pull away when Alex pressed their lips together, the kiss gentle and soothing.

                “I’ll come by tonight,” he repeated firmly.

                Michael nodded before walking to grab his jacket. When he turned back around, Alex was holding out one of his own plain, white tees. His smile returned as he grabbed the shirt and pulled it on, the sleeves a bit snug at his biceps.

                “You look good in my clothes too,” Alex said quietly.

                His grin widened as he wore his denim jacket, following Alex out of the motel room. Reaching for Alex’s duffel, he tossed it over his own shoulders as Alex shook his head fondly and extended his own hand in invitation. Swallowing hard, he looked up into Alex’s eyes, seeing the anxiety hidden in his gaze.

                “Are you sure?”

                Alex nodded and Michael instantly grabbed his hand, twining their fingers together. They shared a small smile before walking towards the others, hand in hand. Isobel and Liz both gushed at the sight, neither able to keep their giddiness inside. Alex shook his head and squeezed Michael’s hand for confidence.

                “What, have you never seen two people hold hands before?” Michael quipped, taking the attention off Alex.

                The rest of their group began moving towards the cars as Alex offered a grateful smile.

                “Thank you,” he said, reaching for his duffel.

                “You sure I can’t ride back with you?” Michael asked, inching closer.

                “Tonight. I’ll see you tonight,” Alex replied. “Besides, we’re not leaving yet. Still have to pack the bunker up.”

                “Tonight,” Michael repeated. “It’s a date.”

                Despite the unease in his heart, Alex couldn’t help but smile. He reached up to touch Michael’s cheek before pulling away and climbing in beside Kyle. Michael watched the car pull away before climbing in next to Isobel in the back.

                “You two are just beyond adorable!” Isobel gushed the moment he closed the door. “You’re so sweet with him, Michael! Holding hands, carrying his bag.”

                “Are you done?” he asked, trying to cover his embarrassment with his usual snark.

                “Okay, I won’t push for details,” Isobel held her hands up and paused for a moment before sighing. “Who am I kidding? You’re definitely the top, aren’t you?”                  
  
                “Isobel!” Michael exclaimed.

                “Do I have to be here for this conversation?” Max complained from the front seat as Liz laughed heartily beside him.

                “Oh come on, Michael, give me something,” Isobel whined. “Alex seems like he’d be a sweetheart in bed and really affectionate but could turn around and be a power bottom if he wants.”

                “I’m not listening to you. I’m not answering you. You do not exist,” Michael replied, looking out the window at the desert terrain.

                “But the sex is good, right? I have a feeling it is.”

                “Oh my God,” Michael grumbled, turning to her with a sigh. “The sex isn’t good, okay? It’s fucking epic! Every time we’re together, I feel like my damn heart wants to burst out of my chest and not only when we’re having sex. Any time I’m around him, kissing him, my whole body lights on fire. Are we good now? Can we stop talking about this and never mention it again?”

                Isobel gave him the sweetest smile before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

                “I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen you when you’re in love. You hid it so well all these years.”

                Michael rolled his eyes but his anger had already slid away.

                “Just one last tiny request,” Isobel started, peering up at Michael with her large eyes. “If you two get married and adopt a baby and it’s a little girl, can you name her after me?”

                Max chuckled from the front seat as Michael stared at Isobel wide eyed.

                “You seriously need to calm down.”

                “You know, my name is nice too,” Liz offered from the front. “Could be Lizzie, Elizabeth, Beth.”

                “My future niece is not going to be named after _you_. She’ll be named after me!” Isobel argued.

                “I’ve always been partial to Max if it’s a boy,” Max added, joining in on the fun.

                “Alex was thinking of getting a dog, a Beagle. He can name _that_ Max!” Michael exclaimed, drawing laughter from the other three.

                “I’m so excited, Michael! Just imagine, planning your wedding,” she said before smiling suggestively. “The _honeymoon_. I can give you so much sex tips! Noah’s so adventurous.”

                “Isobel, _stop_!” Michael pleaded. “I don’t want to know about your crazy sex life! You’re my sister!”

                She rolled her eyes and turned back to a laughing Liz.

                “Totally epic wedding, I can see it now,” she gushed.

                Michael stared between them in disbelief before dragging his phone out to text Alex.

                _Save me. Isobel has lost her mind!_

_Getting the third degree? :)_

                _Be warned, she’s planning our wedding and picking out china patterns. Oh, and she wants us to name our daughter after her!_

_I figured Liz would be the sappy one lol_

Michael frowned at the text, amazed how calm Alex seemed to be.

                _Surprised yet happy you’re not freaking out???_

_Oh, I am! Kyle just demanded to be my best man_

Michael let out an incredulous laugh, drawing attention from the other three. He cleared his throat and schooled his features before typing his last message out.

                _Please let me ride back with you?_  
                1) I can’t take eight hours of Isobel’s craziness                  
                2) I miss you                  
                3) I want to get you off ;)

The response was instant.

                _We’ll see :)_

Putting his phone away, he smiled as Max pulled to a stop behind the other car. Climbing out, they made their way towards Alex and Kyle who had already pulled the handle for the hatch. Michael and Alex shared a private smile before he used his powers to open the hatch door. For the next hour, they busied themselves in packing the bunker. As the others carried the scattered boxes topside, Alex spent his time hacking through the computer a final time. Sighing in frustration when he came up empty, he startled when he felt Michael press a kiss to his neck.

                “Come on, we’re all done.”

                Locking the computer, he rose and started to make his way to the ladder when Michael pulled him back. Pushing him against the bunker wall, Michael pressed their bodies together and kissed him, keeping one hand grounded at Alex’s neck while the other slipped down his backside.

                “Copping a feel?” Alex laughed as Michael gave him a squeeze before smirking.

                “Michael!” Isobel shrieked from up top. “Stop dry humping your man!”

                Alex shook his head in embarrassment. “She really has no filter, does she?”

                “Sorry,” Michael apologized. “I’ll tell her to back off. I know this is a lot.”

                They shared a smile before Alex leaned in to kiss him one final time.

                “I’m still driving back with Kyle,” he said, walking past a whining Michael and climbing the stairs.

                Once they were topside, he turned to Michael after the hatch had been replaced.

                “I have high expectations for tonight, just so you know. Not letting you out of my bed for days.”

                Alex swallowed hard and the sudden look of sadness came and left so quickly, Michael wasn’t sure how to respond.

                “I’ll see you tonight,” he promised, squeezing his hand once more and climbing back into his truck.

                Michael watched him go before the loud, obnoxious honk from Max startled him to move. He spent the next 8 hours dodging Isobel’s intrusive questions, but in the back of his mind, the sadness he had seen in Alex’s gaze left him worried.  

 

               *****

 

                By the time they reached Roswell and dropped Michael off at his Airstream, it was already close to dusk.

                “Remember, practice safe sex! Oh, and wear your cowboy hat when you make love!” Isobel shouted from the lowered window before Max pressed on the gas and drove off.

                Michael shook his head in disbelief before walking inside. He busied himself for the next hour with a shower and nervously tidying up his small space, choosing to keep Alex’s shirt on. He wanted to send Alex a text or give him a call, but he forced himself to stay calm and wait. After two agonizingly long hours, the sudden shine from headlights made Michael rush outside, smiling in relief when he saw Alex climb out of his truck. Closing the distance between them in a few short strides, he cut Alex off before he could speak and pulled him into his arms, the bruising kiss knocking the wind out of him. Ripping his lips away, he slid his mouth down the stretch of Alex’s neck, nibbling on the skin. His hands ran up and down Alex’s back, settling below his waist as he tugged him in.

                “I missed you,” he whispered, uncaring how needy he sounded.

                Alex tightened his arms around Michael’s waist, holding onto him for several seconds before he finally pulled back.

                “I need to tell you something.”

                Michael’s face quickly closed off as memories of Alex walking away flooded his mind. Desperate to stop that train of thought, Alex leaned in and kissed his worries away.

                “I’m done walking away,” he promised before that same sadness reappeared in his eyes. “But I don’t think you are.”

                Michael frowned at his words and watched as Alex walked back to his truck, pulling a wrapped package from the front seat. He hesitated a final moment before walking back, pushing the package towards him.

                “What is it?”

                “Just open it, please.”

                Michael pushed the cloth away to peer inside and gasped when he saw the final piece of the glass shining back at him. Looking up, he stared at Alex in silent surprise.

                “I found it hidden in the wall of my cabin weeks ago. Jim Valenti left it to me and I wasn’t sure why,” Alex rambled through his explanation. “I didn’t realize what it was until you showed me the console last week. I got scared and I panicked and I know that’s no excuse, but that’s why I left so quickly, Guerin. I just found out that you wanted to leave the planet and I was holding onto the last piece that would let you go. But it was wrong of me to hide this from you. I’m so sorry.”

                “Alex…,” Michael started, reaching his hand out but he took a step back.

                “I need you to know that if this is what you want, if you want to leave and find your way back home, I’ll support you in any way I can. You deserve to know where you came from, your origins,” Alex said with a nod, as if to convince himself as he tried his best to keep his tears from falling. “I’m sorry for not giving this to you sooner. I’ve always been the one to walk away and now it’s your turn and I held onto that piece so selfishly. I’m so sorry.”

                “Alex,” Michael tried again, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

                “I know you need some time to think about things, to think about everything so I’m going to go,” he added, backing away to his truck and finally meeting Michael’s eyes. “Maria’s doing karaoke at the bar tonight. The others are all going. There’s one more thing I want to tell you so I’d really like it if you came but I understand if you don’t.”

                Tearing his eyes away, he climbed into his truck and quickly drove off, leaving a shocked Michael behind. Several minutes passed before Michael lowered himself into one of his empty chairs, staring at the glass piece in silence. By the time he looked back up, night had already fallen.

 

                *****

 

                Walking inside the Wild Pony, Alex tugged at Michael’s shirt around his lean frame. He’d chosen to wear it in comfort and lowered his face to take a deep inhale, the smell calming the chaos in his heart. Walking towards the others, he nodded at Isobel and Noah and exchanged smiles with the others before walking towards the bar.

                “Hey, Sunshine,” Maria greeted him, smiling sweetly. “Are you ready to do this?”

                “If he shows up,” Alex replied nervously. “Maria, are you sure…?”

                “Alex, I’m going to say this once and let it be the final time. I like Michael. I care about him and yeah, maybe I could have seen us start something. But that was before I knew about _this_ ,” she exclaimed, pointing to him with a genuine smile. “I promise you that my heart was not broken. Guerin is head over heels for you, Alex. Now that it’s out there and not hidden, anyone can see it in his eyes when he looks at you.”

                Alex smiled softly as they leaned in and hugged. When they pulled away, she pointed over his shoulder with a wide grin. He looked back to see Michael walking in, still wearing Alex’s shirt which he took as a good sign.

                “Wish me luck?”

                “Go get him, tiger.”

                He shook his head and walked back to their group.

                “Can we talk?” Michael asked, his tone serious.

                “Let’s listen for a bit first?” Alex replied, his gentle pleading making Michael nod.

                They took the last two empty seats at their table as Maria walked onto the small stage.

                “Welcome to karaoke night! Who wants to go up first?” she called out into the crowd.

                “We do!” Liz exclaimed, rising to her feet and pulling a reluctant Max behind her.

                Isobel sensed the wariness in Michael’s eyes and leaned in. “Everything okay?”

                “I don’t know,” he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat.

                Alex ignored everyone and focused on Liz as she began singing the first lines of Barbie Girl. When a confused Max joined in, he sang the lyrics and looked at Liz in disbelief.

                “Seriously? This song?” he asked between verses but Liz laughed and egged him on as the crowd erupted in laughter from their antics on stage.

                Michael looked at Alex with a sigh, reaching out to take his hand.

                “We really need to talk.”

                “We will, I promise,” Alex replied, keeping his eyes focused on the stage.

                “Alex, dammit, look at me,” he whispered, drawing the soldier’s gaze to him. “Can we please go outside?”

                Liz and Max finished to a round of applause and took their bows before walking back to their seats.

                “Who wants to go next?” Maria asked and looked to their table. “Alex, I think you’re up.”

                Taking a deep breath, he walked past a surprised Michael and slowly made his way towards the stage. Maria gave him a smile of encouragement before exiting. Sighing out loud, he lifted the guitar strap over his shoulders and pulled a stool to the center of the stage, sitting down and lowering the microphone to his level.

                “Hi,” he began nervously as the bar greeted him. “I’m Alex and I’m really nervous being up here but it’s been a long time coming.”

                He adjusted the strap across his shoulders, avoiding the tense look from Michael and instead focusing on the crowd before him.

                “My life has been a difficult one,” he began, smiling sadly as his eyes glazed over. “My mom left when I was a little kid and my three older brothers, they joined the Air Force right out of high school. By the time my last brother was gone, I was left alone with a father who…wasn’t a good man.”

                He looked down for a minute before a smile filled his face.

                “I fell in love for the first time when I was seventeen,” he continued, looking through the crowd with a deep breath, “and _he_ just blew my mind away.”

                People cheered good-naturedly at his reveal, giving him the strength he needed to go on. Their friends looked back at Michael but his eyes were glued on Alex, tears welling in his eyes.

                “I fell in love at seventeen and even though he and I spent the last ten years apart, I never stopped loving him.”

                Michael’s breath caught in his throat. He came to rise from his seat and go to Alex but Liz grabbed his arm to steady him.

                “He needs to do this.”

                “Fear has been my constant companion for most of my life. Fear of not being accepted, for facing consequences because of who I was, who I liked,” he said and cleared his throat. “That fear pushed me into the military after high school, just like my brothers. I did four tours overseas in Iraq, lost three men in my unit.”

                He looked away for a moment to collect his emotions.

                “I had my leg blown off,” he sighed, reaching down on instinct to pat the prosthetic under his jeans. “They gave me a medal, said I saved two of my men when it happened but I don’t remember any of that. I remember laying on the ground, in the desert, thinking if I closed my eyes, I’d be dead.”

                He wiped at his tears and Michael felt his heart break. The crowd stayed quiet, allowing him the time he needed before continuing.

                “I remember waking up in the hospital without this,” he patted his leg again. “I remember six months of intense physical therapy which were some of the hardest days of my life. Once I was able to walk again, it was military mandated therapy. After ten agonizingly long sessions with my therapist, he finally diagnosed me with severe PTSD due to childhood trauma and everything that happened at war. Tell me something I didn’t already know.”

                He chuckled without humor, running a hand down his face. Michael’s need to go to him, to pull him into his arms and comfort him was overwhelming but Liz kept her hand on his arm. She looked over towards Maria who was watching their best friend with tears in her eyes.

                “I hate that I still have nightmares. Most nights, I can’t sleep more than a couple hours and it usually ends with me jumping awake, trembling, so it’s easier being alone,” he continued, the sadness in his voice keeping the crowd silent. “But I don’t want to be _alone_ anymore. I hate that I let my fear get the best of me sometimes but I’m trying to heal myself, from the inside out. I’ve made mistakes and I’ll probably make a lot more, but I’m trying.”

                Michael took a deep shaky breath but couldn’t bring himself to look away. At the end of their table, Kyle sighed and looked down, the confessed words causing him a pain he associated with the guilt he felt from losing Alex as his best friend.

                “I’m trying,” he repeated and took a deep breath before finally looking up at faces in the crowd.

                He had expected to see anger and disgust, bitterness and loathing. Instead, what he saw left him on the verge of tears. Complete strangers, young and old, stared back at him with understanding, enraptured by his words and sympathetic to his pain.

                “The man that I care for,” he began, but shook his head. “No, the man that I’m in love with, the man I love more than absolutely anything, is thinking of leaving this place, of moving on. He’s had a rough life too. I can understand why he’d want to go.”

                The others quickly turned to Michael in confusion but he kept his gaze on Alex, his heart soaring with love for the other man.

                “I’ve always been the one who walked away, letting my fears take over and breaking both our hearts in the process but it’s different now. I know it’s selfish of me but for the first time in my long, mostly miserable life, I _want_ to be selfish. He’s the only thing I have ever wanted and the point of me being here, for vocalizing all of this out loud, is because I need him to understand,” he said and wiped a tear from his cheek. “I’m not perfect, very far from it. But I want to let go of my fear. I want to try and be happy and more than anything, I just want him to know how much I love him.”

                Tightening the strap across his shoulders, he steadied the guitar on his knees, strumming a few strings before chuckling.

                “It’s been years since I last played so please go easy on me.”

                Michael bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering, numb to Isobel’s touch as she reached out to hold his hand. Alex strummed the guitar before leaning towards the microphone to sing.

 _**A strangled smile fell from your face**_  
**_It kills me that I hurt you this way_ **  
**_The worst part is that I didn't even know_ **  
**_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_ **  
**_But if you can find a reason to stay_ **

               
                His soulful voice reached out to Michael, healing all the old wounds his heart had carried for so long.

  
               ** _I'll do whatever it takes_**  
**_To turn this around_**  
**_I know what's at stake_**  
**_I know that I've let you down_**  
**_And if you give me a chance_**  
**_Believe that I can change_**  
**_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

               
                He leaned back to strum the guitar for a brief break, keeping his gaze focused on the dimmed lights at the back wall.

  
                _**You said, "If we're gonna make this work,**_  
_**You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**_  
_**Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"**_  
_**You said, "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be**_  
_**You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"**_

                 
                Michael felt the tight grip around his heart slowly uncurling, a pain he had carried for ten years since Alex walked out of his life. The love he felt for Alex was all-consuming. A smile found its way to his face as he listened to the beautiful voice that had haunted his dreams for over a decade.

  
                _**I'll do whatever it takes**_  
_**To turn this around**_  
_**I know what's at stake**_  
_**I know that I've let you down**_  
_**And if you give me a chance**_  
_**And give me a break**_  
_**I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better**_

                 
                Alex closed his eyes as he continued to sing, his emotions taking over as another tear slipped down his face.

  
                _**But remember the time I told you the way that I felt**_  
_**That I'd be lost without you and never find myself**_  
_**Let's hold onto each other above everything else**_  
_**Start over, start over**_

                 
                Opening his eyes again, he stared through the captivated faces staring back at him, gathering the confidence he needed to finish the song.

  
                **_I'll do whatever it takes_ **  
_**To turn this around** _  
_**I know what's at stake** _  
_**I know I've let you down** _  
_**And if you give me a chance** _  
_**and believe that I can change** _  
**_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_**

 _  
                _When he strummed the last chord, he slowly turned his face and finally locked eyes with Michael for the first time.

                “I love you, Michael,” he exclaimed, the use of his first name making the other man gasp. “Let me be your home. Please stay.”

                The stunned crowd followed his gaze to the emotionally broken man sitting several feet away. Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Michael pushed to his feet and marched forward thorough the tables, oblivious to the focused attention on him. The moment he was close enough, he yanked Alex towards him, crashing their lips together and stealing Alex’s breath away. The crowd erupted in cheers with Liz and Isobel shouting the loudest, but they were unaware of the world around them. Michael poured all of his love and devotion into the kiss, calming the chaos in both their hearts. Pulling back, he tenderly caressed Alex’s face, a look of awe in his eyes.

                “I love you so much,” he whispered. “How could you ever think I’d leave, especially if I had you? I’m yours, Alex. Always.”

                Alex felt a new wave of tears well in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you too.”

                The change in Michael’s eyes was immediate. Gone was the sadness and pain, replaced by such an openness of love and affection that Alex felt his breath catch.

                “I love you so much,” Michael repeated, burying his face in Alex’s neck and breathing in the familiar, soothing scent.

                Alex smiled before suddenly remembering their audience, leaning back nervously.

                “Baby, we’re safe. I promise,” Michael assured him, tenderly wiping Alex’s tears away.

                Tilting his head up to kiss Michael again, Alex nodded.

                “Can we go somewhere private now?”

                The answering laugh from Michael made Alex smile wider. Removing the guitar from Alex’s shoulders, he placed it on the stage and took his hand. As they made their way towards the exit, both ducked their heads in embarrassment to the cheerful crowd. Once they were outside in the cool night air, the liveliness of the bar muting behind closed doors, Michael pushed Alex against his truck, kissing him so hard that Alex felt his knees go weak. When Michael’s hands moved to the shirt, _his shirt_ , that Alex was still wearing, the soldier laughed and pushed him away.

                “Michael, we can’t here,” he tried but the other man pressed his leg between Alex’s knees and pushed up, making them both groan from the contact.

                “Say it again.”

                When Alex turned his dazed eyes back to him, Michael swallowed the lump in his throat.

                “I love you Michael,” he whispered, caressing his cheeks.

                Michael closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the sounds of those words from Alex’s lips. When he opened his eyes again, the intensity in his gaze took Alex’s breath away.

                “As happy I am by the positive response we got in there, I’m not sure what the reaction will be if anyone finds us going at it out here,” Alex chuckled.

                Michael sighed but slowly leaned back. “You. Me. Bed. Now.”

                Alex chuckled again and bit his lower lip. “Lose a few brain cells?”

                “You do that to me,” Michael replied, his tone serious. “Whenever I’m with you, it’s like nothing else exists. You’re all I can see.”

                Alex breathed shakily at his words and leaned in to kiss him.

                “You. Me. Bed. Now,” he repeated, making the smile return to Michael’s face. “Let’s go home.”

                “The Airstream?”

                “No,” Alex shook his head. “Come home with _me_.”

                Michael blinked his new tears away before leaning in and kissing Alex a final time. Pulling him by the hand, he opened the passenger door and Alex blushed slightly before climbing in. Once they were on the road towards the cabin, Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and slid across the bench. Michael smiled as he wrapped his free arm around him, sighing when he felt Alex press his lips against his throat. He released a soft moan when Alex moved his teeth across the delicate skin.

                “You’re mine too,” he whispered, leaving a bite hard enough to bruise.

                His hand traveled up Michael’s thigh and stopped just before his groin. Michael sighed as he ran his hand across Alex’s back, turning to press a kiss against his temple.

                “I want to touch you,” he said quietly, his voice thick with arousal.

                “Shit,” Michael groaned when he felt Alex unbuckling the belt and lowering the zipper. “Baby, I’m going to crash if you keep doing that.”

                Alex tilted his head back and smiled sweetly before pressing his hand deep down, gripping him hard.

                “Fuck,” Michael whispered harshly, moaning when Alex moved his hand up and down.

                His leg pressed on the gas as Alex twisted his wrist, dragging a deep moan from Michael who pressed his head back.

                “Baby, you have to stop,” he pleaded, capturing his gaze. “I want to be inside you when I come.”

                Alex flushed at his words but slowly removed his hand and zipped him back up just as Michael made a turn towards the cabin. Finally parking outside, he switched the engine off before pulling Alex towards him, kissing him roughly and savoring his taste.

                “Come on. I needed you pinned to a flat surface yesterday.”

                Pulling away, Michael climbed out of the truck and rushed to the other side, helping Alex out.

                “Are you okay?” he asked, his concern making Alex smile.

                “Just a bit wobbly. A lot of emotions will do that.”

                “Well, then, it gives me an excuse to do this,” Michael grinned before lifting Alex up into his arms, bridal style.

                “Put me down!” he yelped, laughing in embarrassment as Michael carried him towards the cabin door.

                “I’ve wanted to do this since that first moment I kissed you,” he whispered, using his mind to open the door and close it once they entered.

                “You do know I’m a soldier, right? A Captain with four tours under his belt?” Alex chuckled, pointing the way towards his bedroom at the back of the house.

                Once they were inside the room, Michael stopped at the edge of the bed and smiled softly.

                “I know. I just wish I could be your hero sometimes.”

                Alex melted at the words, pulling Michael’s face in so their foreheads touched. “You are, Michael. In every way that counts.”

                They shared a gentle kiss as Michael lowered him down on the bed, covering his body with his own. Pulling back, Michael straddled his legs as his fingers slowly began to unbutton his shirt on Alex’s frame.

                “You really should wear my clothes more often,” he said with a crooked grin.

                “Staking your claim again?” Alex chuckled.

                “Hey, now that this is official, people can look all they want, but no one’s allowed to touch,” Michael began before frowning. “Actually, no looking at you either.”

                Alex bit his lip to stop the happiness he felt from bursting through his chest.

                “You can’t really stop people from looking at me.”

                “Watch me,” he muttered before scoffing. “You know, that includes Valenti. He’s too handsy with you. I don’t like it.”

                Alex laughed quietly, shaking his head in disbelief.

                “You can be the one who tells him that,” he replied. “What about you? Lots of eyes on you all the time.”

                “I’m never going to notice,” Michael replied, his smile gentle. “All I can see is you.”

                Alex bit his lip again and blushed. “You’ve got to stop saying things like that.”

                “Why? I love you.”

                The words were said so simply that Alex yanked him down into a rough kiss.

                “Patience, baby. I like undressing you,” Michael whispered and sat back up.

                Pushing the sides of the shirt away, he stared down at the bandage covering Alex’s heart.

                “What happened?” he asked, his arousal taking a backseat as concern took over.

                Alex licked his lips nervously as he slipped the shirt out of his arms, tossing it over the side of the bed.

                “Alex, what is this? Did someone hurt you?”

                “No,” he shook his head. “I did something crazy earlier. On our way back, with Kyle.”

                Michael stared at him in silence, urging him to continue.

                “The Shaman used this herbal ointment, said it would help with the healing.”

                “Healing, Alex, what…?”

                “Take the bandage off.”

                Michael hesitated before slowly lifting the bandage off his skin. When he sat back and looked down, a gasp left his throat. Tattooed across Alex’s heart was his name, _Michael._

                “It was a pretty stupid thing to do especially since it was before we talked at your trailer. I didn’t know how angry you would be or if you’d even come to the bar,” Alex rambled. “I’m going to kick Kyle’s ass later for not talking me out of it. He kept encouraging me, telling me how romantic…”

                Michael cut him off with a hard kiss, a whimper sounding from his throat as he gripped Alex’s neck tightly, pulling him up as they kissed.

                “I take it you don’t mind?” Alex asked breathlessly when they moved apart for air.

                “Mind?” Michael cried, tears forming in his eyes. “Why did you do it?”

                Alex tilted his head to the side, smiling sadly. “So you would always know, Michael. No matter what, you’ll always have a home, here in my heart.”

                Michael shut his eyes, unable to hold his tears any longer as he pulled Alex to him and held him tight. Running his hands up and down his back in comfort, Alex pressed soft kisses to whatever skin he could reach.

                “You’re really something else, you know that?” Michael laughed as he leaned back, wiping his eyes. “And you wonder why I can’t stop loving you?”

                Alex smiled as Michael lightly traced his fingers across his name.

                “Can I kiss it?”

                “Yes,” he replied breathlessly.

                “I don’t want to hurt you.”

                “It won’t hurt, I promise. Whatever herbal remedy the man used, it worked.”

                Michael smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips over the tattoo, kissing the skin tenderly. He leaned back with a fond smile, running his fingers over the name again.

                “You can’t get rid of me now,” he smirked. “Tattoos are permanent, you know? So you’re stuck with me, forever.”

                Alex could have teased him that tattoos were easily removed nowadays, but the happiness in Michael’s voice made him bite his tongue.

                “That’s the idea,” he agreed.

                Michael leaned in and kissed him hard, pushing them both back onto the bed. They continued kissing as Alex slid his hands under Michael’s shirt, pulling the garment up and over his head. Touching his warm skin, his fingernails scratched down his back, making Michael moan softly.

                “I want to take my time with you,” he whispered, leaning back to unbuckle Alex’s pants. “But I need to be inside you. We can go slow for round two and three.”

                Alex chuckled at his words but quickly sobered when Michael moved to the end of the bed and untied his shoes. Pulling them off one by one, he followed with the socks before dragging the pants down and tossing them away. Reaching for the prosthetic, he used gentle hands to untie the wrap before moving the artificial leg away. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss against the stump. When he looked back up at Alex, the myriad of emotions he saw were similar to his own at seeing his tattooed name.

                “Come here,” Alex whispered, reaching out for him.

                Michael took a few seconds to rid himself of the rest of his clothes and dragging Alex’s boxers away before climbing back on the bed. The moment they touched, for the first time in months, both held their breaths. Distracting him with kisses, Michael lowered his hand to stretch him open, swallowing the slight gasp from the first intrusion. Minutes ticked by as Michael slid his fingers in and out until Alex finally reached down to stop him.

                “I’m ready.”

                Michael moved to reach for his jeans when Alex caught his arm.

                “I haven’t…,” he began and swallowed hard. “I haven’t been with anyone else since we…”

                Michael nodded, the weight of his words hitting him hard. “After we started talking again, after the Crashdown, I got checked. I didn’t expect anything, I just wanted to be safe.”

                Alex smiled slowly. “Then get inside me already.”

                Michael smiled as he lowered himself back down, lifting Alex’s good leg to wrap around his hips. They stared at one another for a long moment before Michael slid all the way in. Alex pulled him down into his arms, burying his face into Michael’s warm neck to ease the pain away. When the initial sting had calmed, he pressed his lips to Michael’s throat.

                “Make love to me.”

                Michael groaned before pulling out and sliding back in. Wrapped around each other, their hands caressed one another affectionately as they found their rhythm.

                “It never felt this way with anyone,” Michael exclaimed, tilting Alex’s head back to attack his neck. “I can’t get enough of you, Alex. Please, baby, please don’t leave me again.”

                Pushing his head back, Alex held his gaze as he took Michael’s free hand, pressing the palm against the tattoo on his heart.

                “Permanent, remember?”

                Michael whimpered before leaning down and kissing over the name. His lips traveled up Alex’s neck to that secret spot behind his ear, biting down and pushing in harder. They lasted a few more thrusts until Alex felt the tightening in his gut. Pulling Michael’s lips back to his, he buried his hands in his curls, tugging the strands between his fingers. Michael growled at the feeling, moving until he was sitting back with his legs under him, pulling Alex off the mattress. He used his arms and hips to lift Alex up and down, going deeper with each thrust. Alex moaned through his tears, his legs wrapping tight around Michael’s hips, their movements like a sensual dance between them. When he felt Michael press a bruising bite to the skin of his throat, Alex cried out and came, his body shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm. Michael continued moving, thrusting three more times before he followed Alex into bliss, muffling his shout into his lover’s neck. They stayed that way for several minutes, wrapped around each other as their heartbeats slowly calmed.

                “I love you,” Michael whispered, kissing him sweetly.

                “I love you back,” Alex replied, blinking slowly from exhaustion.

                Michael lifted him slightly to slip out, kissing his wince away before they toppled back onto the bed, side by side.

                “Totally epic sex,” Michael breathed out, his words making Alex laugh.

                Turning around on his side, he pulled Alex to him until their legs were tangled together. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he wiped them marginally clean before tossing it away and pulling Alex in close. He slid his arm around him, their faces inches apart.

                “I can’t believe you got up on that stage tonight and sang for me,” Michael smirked.

                “One time performance only so I hope you enjoyed it,” Alex replied, huffing to hide his embarrassment.

                “No, I love your voice,” Michael argued, sliding his hand to the back of his neck.

                Alex rolled his yes but had a fond smile on his face. “I guess private concerts won’t be too bad.”

                “For my eyes only?” Michael flirted, inching closer. “Lots of things are for my eyes only.”

                “A part of me thinks I should be pissed at your possessiveness,” Alex chuckled but he reached forward to press their lips together gently. “But it’s a total turn on.”

                Michael’s smile grew dirty and he pressed himself closer.

                “Round two?”

                “No!” Alex laughed as Michael pulled him into his arms. “I need energy for round two.”

                “Ten minutes enough?”

                “Michael!” Alex continued to chuckle, laying his head on the warm chest.

                They stayed that way in quiet comfort until an idea popped in Michael’s head.

                “There’s something I need to do.”

                “Now?” Alex asked, leaning back sleepily.

                Michael slowly sat up, nodding excitedly.

                “Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time but I think I just found my moment.”

                “What are you up to?” Alex narrowed his eyes.

                “Nothing, it’s good, I promise.”

                Leaning down, he kissed Alex soundly before rising to his feet. With his boxers soiled, he slipped on his jeans without any underwear.

                “Really great view from here,” Alex commented, stretching his limbs out on the bed.

                “Better view from here,” Michael replied, leaning down and kissing him again. “I won’t be long. Just stay here in bed until I get back.”

                They kissed a final time before Michael rushed down the hall and out of the cabin. Alex smiled happily when he heard the distant sound of the truck driving away. Closing his eyes, he sighed contently as his mind went over everything that had happened that day. Several minutes passed until a sound captured his attention.

                “Michael, is that you?”

                When no response came, Alex opened his eyes and gasped, staring into the barrel of a gun his father was pointing at him.

                “Hello son.”

 

 


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a sobbing mess when I watched that scene. “But you are mine”, “I don’t look away”, “You’re a miserable liar”. So much love for that moment. There's one more episode left and honestly, the writers can either give us a beautiful conclusion to Michael & Alex’s storyline this season or they can screw it all up. Alex’s journey has been amazing to watch. In the span of 12 episodes, he was able to find his inner strength, to face his demons, to admit out loud just what Michael means to him. If the writers take all that amazing progress…and then turn it all around by having Michael choose Maria? What would be the point? Everything has been leading to this one moment in the finale, for Malex to finally come together. For Michael, all season he’s been searching for a sense of belonging. Losing his mother so drastically was painful but Alex’s words reached him in that moment. Alex is his family and he understood that. How could any other conclusion but Malex reuniting make sense? 
> 
> I can understand Michael needing space to work through his trauma, but I seriously hope that his heart and who he wants will be made clear (Alex). Any sort of ambiguous ending, where he asks Alex for space and then goes to the bar to share a moment with Maria or God forbid actually chooses that relationship instead, will hurt so bad. If the writers do a complete 180 like this, Carina & crew can expect a long twitter rant from me after I get through my tears. Yes, I know that nothing is certain because we haven't seen the finale yet, but there is just way too much M&M promoting going on right now for my liking.
> 
> I never liked the triangle from the beginning because the feelings from both Michael and Maria felt rushed (don't get me started on the new 'breath of fresh air' interview). How do you go from hookup in the desert to "deep feelings"? Am I supposed to believe it was love at first flirt/banter/kiss? I believe love at first kiss for Malex because of their emotional bond & soul connection but I just don't see that with M&M. 
> 
> Regardless, we have one more episode left. Either all our fears will be justified and Michael will choose Maria for whichever reason that only makes sense to the writers (what happened on The Magicians comes to mind) or Malex will reunite once and for all. I’d like to believe that the M&M promoting we’ve been seeing is all just an elaborate ploy to keep us on the edge of our seats and that Malex will have their epic reunion filled with kisses and love confessions. But in all honesty, the M&M promoting could very well be them getting us fans prepared for a different ending. And that just SUCKS.
> 
> Am I just being a Debbie Downer? Positive thoughts would be great!

  
 *******

                 
               Michael couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he drove back to the cabin. All he wanted was to strip down and slide back into bed with Alex, to spend the rest of the night showing him how much his body and heart craved him. Parking on the grass, he climbed out of his truck and jogged towards the porch, patting his pocket protectively.

                “You better not be sleeping!” he exclaimed, bursting through the door.

                An eerie silence greeted him as he took a few steps inside. The dining chairs were overturned and shattered glass was scattered on the floor, the kitchen cabinets flung open.

                “Alex?” he asked quietly.

                Feeling a sudden chill run through him, he ran to the bedroom and froze. The bedding was strewn on the ground, the mattress sliced and the dresser and closet tossed open. He stared around the room in shock before grabbing his phone.

                “Come on, pick up,” he whispered just as the ringtone sounded from behind the bed.

                When he reached over and grabbed Alex’s fallen phone, the dread in his gut deepened. As he leaned away, he noticed the prosthetic tossed on the ground, the visual forcing a painful sob to escape his throat.

                *******

                Parking near the porch, Max climbed out of his truck followed by Liz and Isobel with Kyle following from his own car.

                “Alright, Valenti, what’s going on?” Isobel complained. “I was planning on tying Noah to the bed tonight.”

                “Why do you always overshare?” Kyle spat back as they walked inside.

                Seeing the ransacked cabin made them stop cold.

                “Michael?” Max called out, reaching for his gun.

                Hearing a gentle whimper from the back hallway, they slowly edged their way through the cabin and stopped just inside the bedroom. Sitting with his back to the wall, Michael gripped both cell phones in his hands as he stared up.

                “He’s gone,” he managed.

                “What are you talking about?” Liz took a step forward but Isobel held her back.

                “Michael, talk to me,” she began, slowly inching forward until she knelt in front of him. “What’s going on? Where’s Alex?”

                “I don’t know,” he whispered. “We came back here and…and we…”

                He released a shaky breath and blinked through his tears to focus.

                “I left to get something and when I came back, the place was like this. His cell’s here so I can’t reach him.”

                Isobel looked up at Max worriedly before turning back to him.

                “I shouldn’t have left,” he shook his head. “Everything that’s going on, I just left. This wouldn’t have happened if I stayed.”

                “Michael, you can’t do this right now, okay? You need to stay sharp so we can figure this out,” Isobel reminded.

                Wiping his tears away, he slowly rose to his feet.

                “Do you think his dad’s back in town?” Kyle ventured.

                “His dad wouldn’t hurt him,” Liz started as Michael turned to her with an incredulous look. “I mean, not really hurt him. Right?”

                “Yeah, he really would,” Michael replied.

                “Let me call the base and see if Sergeant Manes is back. I have a few contacts through the hospital I can try,” Kyle cut in and grabbed his cell, walking off to dial.

                “Look, even if his dad showed up and they had some sort of altercation, why would he grab Alex?” Max asked the room at large. “The way the place is tossed, it doesn’t look like two people fought it out. It looks like whoever came here was looking for something.”

                “Looking for what?” Michael asked, his anger rising.

                “Michael, calm down.”

                “Calm down? What if it was Liz? Would you _calm down_?” he snapped just as Kyle walked back in.

                “Manes was back early this morning.”

                “Even if this was his father, take my word. He was looking for something. What could Alex have been hiding?” Max pressed.

                “Nothing! We took everything back to my bunker! He didn’t bring anything here.”

                “Wait,” Kyle said as all eyes turned to him. “His program.”

                When everyone stayed silent, Kyle took a step forward.

                “When we left the bunker at San Antonio, on the drive back, he told me he inputted some hacker program into the mainframe that he could access remotely from his laptop. He was trying to break the cipher on the names we found.”

                “He didn’t say anything to me,” Michael started.

                “I don’t think he thought he’d get anywhere but maybe he did. Maybe he broke the encryption and that’s what his dad or whoever was looking for,” Kyle replied.

                “I don’t see a laptop here,” Max said, glancing around himself.

                “Alex wouldn’t leave his laptop out in plain site,” Kyle replied, looking down the hallway. “He’d hide it.”

                He made his way towards the kitchen as the others followed.

                “This was my family cabin before my dad left it to Alex. We’d hang out here all the time when we were kids. I know this place like the back of my hand,” he said before crouching down.

                Grabbing a knife from the counter, he lifted a loose floorboard and pulled it aside before smiling. Reaching in, he grabbed the laptop and turned around.

                “I know Manes pretty well too.”

                Michael reached for the laptop and yanked it from Kyle’s hands, giving him a hard look before sliding it open on the counter.

                “What the hell’s the password?” he asked, staring at the prompt.

                “Try MG061708AM,” Kyle said as everyone met his eyes. “Just trust me.”

                Michael entered the password and the screen immediately lit up.

                “How the hell do _you_ know that?” he demanded, unable to hide his bitterness.

                Kyle looked up at him for a moment before sighing.

                “061708 is June 17th 2008\. That’s the day you kissed him for the first time.”

                Michael’s breath caught in his throat.

                “MGMA is your initials and his. He’s sentimental like that.”

                Isobel reached out and gripped Michael’s arm in comfort as he leaned forward towards the screen, trying to get a hold of himself.

                “I know I was a dick to him in high school and we only just started fixing things between us but he talks to me, in a way that I don’t think I’ve earned yet but I’m grateful for,” Kyle added.

                Michael nodded numbly before focusing on the screen. “I don’t even know what I’m looking for.”

                “Aren’t you a genius?” Kyle rolled his eyes.

                “Yeah, at physics and astronomy,” he spat back, scrolling through the decoded encryptions streaming on the open program. “This is off the grid hacker world stuff.”

                He continued scrolling before his cursor stopped on a link.

                “What’s FYEO?” Isobel asked.

                “For your eyes only,” Max supplied from behind.

                Michael clicked the link and sighed. “Another password.”

                “Last one was a date that was important to him. Can you think of another one?” Liz offered.

                Michael thought for a moment before making a few attempts. “Not his birthday, not the reunion.”

                “Come on, Michael, think,” Isobel squeezed his arm. “You know him better than anyone.”

                Looking down, Michael made a third attempt and a new screen opened.

                “Are these the names we found?” Liz started. “Abigail Wharton, Henry Masters, Logan Pierce, Molly Chambers. There are dozens of names here. Were they all from the crash in 1947?”

                “A lot of the information's still redacted,” Michael said as he scrolled through the file. “It keeps repeating Caulfield prison. What is that?”

                “We saw that mentioned a lot in my dad’s letters,” Kyle began as they all turned to him. “My mom had hidden some and gave them to me a while back. Alex and I weren’t sure what it was.”

                “Maybe it’s HQ?” Liz suggested. “Maybe whatever Alex’s dad is doing and where Alex is, maybe Caulfield prison is it.”

                “Got the long and lat. Let’s go.”

                “Michael wait!” Max jumped in front of him. “We can’t just go barging in. We don’t know what it is or how fortified. We need a plan.”

                “You can sit here and think of a plan. I’m going.”

                “Michael, he’s right,” Isobel cut in. “We need to know what we’re doing before we go.”

                “Don’t you get it? We have no idea what they’re doing to him right now!” he panicked.

                “I get that you’re worried and you’re scared but just think rationally for five minutes,” she pleaded, her tone making him look away.

                “If it _is_ a military bunker, it’s probably heavily guarded. Me and my one pistol aren’t going to do a lot of damage,” Max reminded.

                “I’ll just use my powers and get the doors open,” Michael replied.

                “We want to get in there quietly, not make a scene and alert whatever brigade of troops are inside,” Max argued.

                “Okay, fine, I’ll take his laptop and go in alone. If this is what Daddy Manes is looking for, he’ll let me in.”

                “What are you going to do once you’re inside?” Isobel asked, crossing her arms at her chest. “They’ll arrest you the second you’re in there.”

                “I’ll use my powers inside.”

                “Michael, this is insane. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

                “Well I might as well be dead if they kill him!” he shouted before reeling back, his outburst shocking them silent.

                Sighing heavily, he turned back to Kyle.

                “Your contacts at the base. Can they do anything?”

                “One’s an Air Force medic and the other’s a Staff Sergeant. Not exactly high on the totem pole,” Kyle replied before frowning. “But maybe I can call Flint.”

                “Alex’s brother?” Liz asked.

                “Second oldest. Total dick to Alex growing up. Guy’s a complete jerk,” Kyle replied.

                “I remember Flint. Not the nicest,” Liz agreed. “Why are you calling him? Isn’t he overseas? Kuwait or somewhere?”

                “He’s been back in Roswell on assignment the past three weeks. Son of a bitch never even bothered telling Alex. He just ran into him on base a few days ago.”

                Michael bit his tongue at the scathing remark he wanted to give. Deep down, his heart ached at the idea that Kyle knew things about Alex that he didn’t.

                “Flint! It’s Kyle Valenti,” he spoke into the phone. “Yes, Kyle Valenti. You’re calling _me_ a dick? You’re the biggest one around!”

                The hard look Michael gave him made Kyle get back on track.

                “You seen your old man today? I think Alex is in trouble and I could use your help.”

                He frowned into the phone before scoffing.

                “Are you serious? I’m standing in his ransacked home right now!” Kyle snapped. “He’s your brother! Step up for once in your life!”

                “Valenti’s getting all riled up,” Isobel muttered under her breath.

                “Have you heard of Caulfield prison?” Kyle continued and sighed. “Of course not because that would require half a brain and you don’t have one.”

                He quickly swore and apologized into the phone.

                “Look, I really think Alex is in trouble and whatever is going on, your dad is involved,” he said before growing serious. “We both know the kind of man he is.”

                He nodded a few times before sighing in relief.

                “Okay, I’ll send you the coordinates and Flint? Don’t come alone.”

                He hung up and turned back to the group.

                “He won’t be able to get away until morning but he’ll meet us there at seven.”

                “We can’t wait around all night,” Michael started.

                “We need the backup. We can’t go in alone,” Isobel reminded him, rubbing her hand down his arm in comfort.

                “Why don’t we check where the coordinates are, see how long a drive it is and then take it from there?” Max suggested.

                Michael nodded and pulled away from the laptop as Max started inputting the coordinates.

                “Is his brother really going to show?”

                “Their relationship isn’t good,” Kyle sighed. “His relationship is bad with all three of his brothers.”

                “Why? Are they like their old man?” Michael spat out.

                “Not necessarily,” Kyle shrugged. “But they walked out, one after another, and left Alex alone with him.”

                Michael took a step back in understanding. Moving away from the group towards the window, he stared out into the darkness, a heaviness weighing on his heart as he allowed the silence to engulf him.  
 

                *******  
 

                Groaning himself awake, Alex slowly opened his eyes and focused his gaze from the dizziness. As awareness started coming back to him, he glanced down to see he was sitting on a chair in the middle of a cell without his prosthetic and his hands tied behind his back. The walls were thick and dark, the only light coming from a small panel overhead. Hearing the sudden clang from the metal door dragging open, he scoffed when he saw his father walk in.

                “So that wasn’t all a bad dream?” he smiled up at his old man.

                “You made it difficult, Alex, not me.”

                “I had my prosthetic off. You took me by surprise and knocked me out. Did that make you feel like a man?” he spat.

                “Did letting Michael Guerin screw you make _you_ feel like one?”

                Alex felt the sting of his words and looked away.

                “Where’s your laptop?”

                Alex looked back up in surprise.

                “Don’t look so clueless, _son_ ,” Jesse spat the word.

                “What are you talking about? Why do you need my laptop?”

                “We need it because you hacked into our mainframe and deciphered the information we went to great lengths to keep hidden,” a new voice answered from the hall.

                Alex looked past his father and gasped. Walking inside looking much older was Jim Valenti, dressed in his signature wool suit.

                “Hello Alex,” the man greeted, smiling gently. “It’s good to see you again.”

                “I don’t understand.”

                “You’re confused, it’s understandable.”

                “How are you alive?”

                “Your father and I, the work that we do, is very important, Alex. The aliens are real, as you yourself have discovered. We’re under attack and we had to do anything and everything necessary to prevent that threat.”

                Alex shook his head. “How are you _alive_? You faked your own death? What about Kyle and your wife?”

                “That was an unfortunate decision I had to make but necessary. This has been my life’s work. I didn’t want them being harmed and to be honest, the freedom I've had to do my work has been liberating.”

                “Your life’s work? To stop some nonexistent alien invasion?” Alex said with a laugh.

                “Our country and planet is under threat. As a soldier, I would have thought you’d understand the significance of that,” Jesse commented.

                “You’re not talking about a terrorist faction or some extremist group. You’re talking about people that have shown no signs of violence, no acts of aggression,” Alex snapped. “When your men dragged me in here, how many children and elderly did I see before you knocked me out? You’re telling me they’re all violent too? Show me the evidence. Show me why they’re a threat.”

                “They’re a threat because they’re not human. We cannot risk an invasion. We need to prevent the danger from happening,” Jim spoke firmly.

                Alex stared between them in disbelief. “The two of you are insane. What the hell is this place, a prison?”

                “Yes and all the aliens we have found over the years are being held here,” Jesse added.

                “Held?” Alex asked and scoffed. “Or do you mean kidnapped, tortured and experimented on?”

                Jim had the good grace to avert his gaze but Jesse simply smiled.

                “When you found these aliens, were they plotting revenge against earth? Reaching into outer space through their advanced technologies to call their legions of alien soldiers down?” Alex said before laughing. “Or were they regular people living regular lives when you terrorized them?”

                “Half of these _people_ we found were in a state of stasis, in their PODs,” Jesse replied, taking a step forward. “Lost a few of them until we figured out how to drag them out.”

                “They’re not from this world, Alex. They’re a danger and they must be eliminated,” Jim added.

                “On whose authority?” Alex countered. “The two of you? I know the military isn’t supporting this.”

                “Enough! Where is your laptop?” Jesse snarled.

                “If you think I’m going to answer that, then you have a long wait coming.”

                “There are ways that we can make you talk. You spent a decade overseas, Alex. You know the methods we can exercise.”

                Jim shot him a quick look. “We aren’t torturing him.”

                “Oh, I think he’ll give in. My _son_ is not a strong man.”

                Alex stared into his father’s eyes for a long, hard moment, forcing himself not to look away.

                “Jesse,” Jim started but the other man strode out of the cell.

                “What the hell are you doing?" Alex whispered. “Jim, you left me that cabin. You wanted me to find that glass piece. What are you doing?”

                “I may not agree with your father’s methods but we want the same thing. We have the same goal. These aliens are a threat.”

                “If you really thought that, why would you want me to find that glass piece? Did you think you’d bring me into the fold and I’d help you commit mass murder? Or did you leave me that piece so I would help _them_?”

                Jim stared at him for a long moment before Jesse walked back in, a bulky soldier hot on his heels.

                “Where’s your laptop?” he asked again.

                “Go to hell,” Alex spat back.

                Jesse chuckled and turned to the soldier. “Get it out of him.”

                Jim looked back at Alex for a brief moment before leaving the room, followed by Jesse who shut the door behind them. Alex looked up at the soldier as the man took a small step forward.

                “Make this easy for yourself, kid. Just give the Master Sergeant what he wants.”

                “My _father_ wants you to torture his own son,” Alex said with a bitter laugh. “I won’t give anything up. I won’t give him that satisfaction.”

                The soldier regarded him for a few moments before throwing his fist forward.

   
                *******  
 

                “Michael, stop the car. We’re close enough,” Max directed.

                As they parked and climbed out, Michael glanced around himself through the early morning daylight. Before they'd started the two hour drive, Michael had spent four agonizing hours locked away in the bedroom, distancing himself from the others. He'd taken one of Alex's shirts in his hands, breathing in the scent of fresh soap and aftershave he loved so much.

                “This way,” Max caught his attention and he turned to follow the rest, gripping the laptop and prosthetic in either hand.

                They walked several paces forward when Max suddenly stopped.

                “Look, maybe we shouldn’t have all come,” he started, looking to Liz and then Isobel. “I don’t want you two getting hurt.”

                “Alex is one of my best friends. I need to be here,” Liz reminded him.

                “And Michael needs all the support he can get right now,” Isobel added with a small smile.

                “Alright, just please be careful and remember that I’m the only actual cop here,” Max reminded.

                “You done swaying your hips, John Wayne?” Kyle said, rolling his eyes. “Can we go now?”

                He and Max shared a heated look before making their way forward.

                “How are you doing?” Isobel asked, moving to walk beside Michael.

                “I’m worried,” he shrugged, his voice low enough that only she could hear. “In my head, I know he can take care of himself. He’s a soldier, he did four tours overseas.”

                “But love makes us crazy,” Isobel finished for him and when he looked at her, the vulnerability in his eyes nearly broke her in half.

                “I never should have left last night.”

                “Michael, you have to stop blaming yourself for this,” she pushed back. “You’ll have lots of time for misplaced guilt later. Let’s focus on getting him back first.”

                He took a deep breath and nodded just as they came across an incline in the valley floor. Max led the group up before suddenly squatting down.

                “This is it,” he whispered, secretly peering up as the others crouched behind him. “I see two guards. They’re standing outside what looks like a mine entrance.”

                “Where the hell is the cavalry?” Michael asked as Kyle pulled out his phone.

                “He said he’ll be here,” Kyle muttered and tried dialing Flint again. “No answer.”

                “I really don’t like this plan. Just want it stated for the record,” Isobel exclaimed. “Why don’t I manipulate the guards out there? Let you go in undetected?”

                “They can’t know anyone else is here. We need that element of surprise,” Max reminded.

                “I’ll buy some time by going in,” Michael added. “I just need to make sure he’s in there, that he’s…”

                Unable to finish his sentence, he licked his lips and nodded.

                “Please be careful,” Isobel hissed.

                He gave her a small smile as Max reached out to pat his arm. Slipping away from their group, he crossed over several yards before standing and making his way forward. Both guards instantly trained their weapons in his direction.

                “This is a military facility. No unauthorized access,” the first soldier shouted.

                “I think this will give me all the access I need,” Michael replied, lifting the laptop. “Get your Sergeant out here.”

                The soldiers exchanged glances before the younger of the two entered a passcode on the inner wall. When the security gate burst opened, he rushed inside while the other kept his weapon aimed at Michael’s head. They stood in silence until Jesse walked outside, his arms latched behind his back as a smirk covered his face.

                “Of course you would have it,” he began, shaking his head. “I would have taken you both but you slipped out of there before I could.”

                “Where is he?” was all Michael asked.

                “Can we expect your siblings to make an appearance?”

                “It’s just me. I didn’t want them getting hurt.”

                “How considerate,” Jesse mocked. “You and Isobel and Max, I only ever speculated. After all, the way you were found as children, wandering the desert was rather odd. But you kept a very low profile over the years. I only ever confirmed my suspicions when Alex confronted me in my bunker a while back. The way he defended you.”

                Michael swallowed as Jesse’s smile widened.

                “I could see he was surprised by the files I had on you so I take that as him never knowing the truth and he denied it, rather profusely. Defended and denied. But that look in his eyes, that confirmed it for me. Like so many things made sense. He covered it rather well but I knew.”

                He took a moment to laugh.

                “To think, all this time I’ve dedicated to hunting aliens and I had the three of you right under my nose.”

                “Where is he?” Michael asked again. “I left contingencies in place, you dick. Take me to him.”

                Without waiting for a response, Michael pushed past him into the hallway. Keeping his back against the wall, he allowed Jesse to walk ahead before he followed. The moment they entered the main facility, Michael froze.

                “Welcome to Caulfield prison.”

                Cells were lined on either side, going three levels down. Looking through the cell windows were prisoners, young and old. Michael stopped in the middle of the open space, staring around himself in shock. For so long, he had wondered where they came from, where their true home had been. For years, he had wanted to build his spaceship, to leave Earth and reconnect with his own people. Never had he realized that there were other aliens like them, blending in society.

                “What are you doing with them?” he asked, watching the scattered soldiers as scientists moved in and out of the cells. “You’re experimenting?”

                “You’re a smart man, Michael. I’m sure you know the answer to that.”

                “These people haven’t done anything to you.”

                “They’re not really _people_ , are they? Neither are you,” Jesse replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. “Let’s go see my _son_.”

                Jesse kept silent as he led them towards the end of the facility. Opening one of the cell doors, he stepped through as a soldier kept Michael in the hall. Moments later, the bulky soldier from before walked out, knuckles bruised and red. Michael watched him go before rushing inside to see Alex still tied to the chair, unconscious, with his face a bloodied mess.

                “Before you get any ideas,” Jesse said just as Michael felt a syringe pinch him on the neck.

                He glanced back to see one of the scientists pulling away.

                “Our scientists came up with a nice juice mix. Should subdue your powers in here.”

                He walked over and slit the zip ties from around Alex’s hands.

                “I’ll be back when he’s conscious. Have some more questions,” he said before grabbing the laptop, the door shutting behind him.

                Michael quickly rushed over and knelt down. “Alex! Open your eyes.”

                He gripped his collar and gently shook him. Alex let out a soft groan and tilted his head, the small move drawing a sharp breath from Michael. Blinking his eyes open, Alex focused on the panicked face in front of him before realization kicked in.

                “Michael?” he whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

                Leaning in, Michael grabbed the back of his neck and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. When Alex groaned in pain, he pulled away in apology.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears welling in his eyes. “What did he do to you?”

                “Can you help me off this chair?” he asked groggily.

                Pulling him up gently, he helped Alex to the back wall and slipped down beside him. Alex smiled gratefully when Michael offered the prosthetic, attaching it to his stump with a groan. Leaning his head against Michael’s shoulders, he let out a deep sigh, the blood from his face leaking into his denim. Desperate to keep his emotions at bay, Michael wrapped both arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

                “Why did you come here?” Alex asked after a beat of silence. “Michael, they found the other aliens. They’ll lock you up with them.”

                “I know, I saw them in the cells outside,” he said, looking down. “Did you think I wouldn’t come?”

                Alex shut his eyes to stop his own tears and shook his head.

                “I’ll always come for you,” Michael said, kissing his head again.

                They stayed silent for another few seconds until Alex finally looked up. The bruised face staring back at him made the guilt inside Michael grow.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispered, gently cradling the uninjured part of Alex’s face. “I’m so sorry I left last night.”

                “I’m not because he would have grabbed you too,” Alex replied before sighing. “Although that point is now moot since you’re here, locked up with me. Any plans to get out?”

                “The others are outside, waiting.”

                “For what?”

                “Your brother, Flint.”

                Alex raised his brow before scoffing, then grabbing his ribs in pain. “Don’t make me laugh.”

                “I’m not kidding,” Michael replied, gently reaching up to wipe some of the blood from Alex’s face. “Valenti called him and gave him a verbal beating over the phone. He’s supposed to be here now with troops to raid the place.”

                “Flint is one of the biggest Jesse Manes enthusiasts,” Alex replied, tilting his head back. “Why would he ever help?”

                “You’re his brother.”

                “Only when it’s convenient and it never was,” Alex replied, swallowing hard.

                “If they don’t, Max will think of something. They all will,” Michael tried his best to sound reassuring. “I promise, I’ll keep you safe.”

                Alex smiled despite the pain he felt in his cheeks. “I know. I love you.”

                Michael blinked against the wetness in his eyes and leaned closer. “I love you too.”

                They closed the gap and pressed their lips together, the gentle kiss easing some of their pain. Moving away, Michael kept his hand on the back of Alex’s neck, never wanting him to go beyond his reach.

                “Your laptop password was MG061708AM.”

                Alex groaned from embarrassment. “Thank you, Kyle. Foolish, isn’t it?”

                “I like it,” Michael whispered, making Alex lift his gaze.

                “That’s been my password since the reunion,” he said, taking Michael’s hand in his own.  

                Before he could continue, the door pulled open and Jim walked in, shutting it behind him and stopping when he saw the bruised mess on Alex's face.               
  
                “Who the hell are you?” Michael spat, outstretching his arm to cover Alex.

                “Michael, meet Kyle’s not so dead father,” Alex introduced, wincing as he sat up straight.

                “I’m sorry he did this to you,” Jim replied, ignoring Michael’s shocked expression. “I never wanted this, Alex.”

                “Am I supposed to care?” he said with a sigh. “Just forget the fact that once upon a time, you were like a second father to me. That I wished you were mine instead of my own. What you’re doing here, with these people, is _wrong_.”

                “You don’t understand,” Jim sighed, leaning his back against the opposite wall. “These creatures like the one sitting next to you are a threat to mankind.”

                “These _people_ are innocent,” Alex spat back. “The children and elderly you have locked up. Are you telling me they acted violently when you snatched them? Or were they scared out of their minds?”

                Jim looked away while Michael kept his gaze focused on Alex, a small smile on his face.

                “I know you, Jim. Whatever twisted beliefs you have, you’re different from my father. He has no compassion, no heart, no conscience but that’s not you. You helped me, you helped Rosa,” Alex continued before sighing. “Is that why you’re doing all of this? Because of what happened to her?”

                Jim looked up sharply.

               “Why would Rosa matter to you?” Michael asked.

               “She was his daughter,” Alex answered for him, his response surprising Michael.

                Jim swallowed as his gaze hardened. “I know an alien was to blame.”

                “Yeah, you’re right, it was an alien,” Michael cut in. “But Rosa’s death, and the death of thirteen other people over the past decade, everything points to it having been one alien.”

                “Who?” Jim demanded.

                “We don’t know,” Alex replied, tilting his head back against the wall. “The last person you apprehended, when was it?”

                “Last spring.”

                “Two of those deaths have been in the past six months,” Alex said. “Whoever it is, it’s not one of the people locked away here. You just kidnapped and tortured a bunch of scared, innocent people while the actual killer is still out there.”

                Jim cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

                “What do you want from me?”

                “Help us get out of here,” Alex said. “Help us help all those people locked up.”

                “They’re a threat!” Jim repeated. “One bad seed doesn’t mean it stops there. We could be invaded. There could be more out there, more coming.”

                “Jim, just stop,” Alex said as he struggled to his feet. “That’s not _you_ talking. That’s my paranoid, psychotic father. I remember you from when I was a kid. You were kind. You loved your son. You were good to _me_. You were trying to help Rosa. This, all of this, is my dad’s influence.”

                “He didn’t twist my arm.”

                “Maybe not, but I’m sure he’s helped convince you over the years to keep you here.”

                They stared at one another for a long time when a sudden crash grabbed their attention. Swinging the door open, Jim stepped into the hall before twisting to the guards outside.

                “Keep them in here!”

                The door slammed shut just as another crash sounded.

                “I’m thinking that’s your brother?” Michael asked.

                “He always was dramatic,” Alex replied and winced again before looking at Michael. “How do I apologize to you? How can I ever make amends?”

                “For what?” Michael asked, grabbing his hands.

                “For everything my family is responsible for. For everything my father has done to you and yours?”

                “Alex, none of that is on you.”

                “How can you look at me, knowing what my father has done? What he’s doing?”

                “Just stop!” Michael snapped, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “I don’t blame you for any of this so stop.”

                Before Alex could respond, a loud explosion sounded just outside the door, rocking the foundation.

                “What is he, bombing the damn place?” Michael shouted over the loud noise.

                The door snapped back open and Jesse barged inside, gun in hand. The seething anger in his eyes sent a chill down Alex's spine.

                “Dad, please stop,” he began, slowing moving beside Michael.

                Another explosion sounded and they peered over Jesse’s shoulder to see soldiers scrambling outside.

                “This is your fault,” he whispered, raising the gun.

                “Jesse, stop!” Jim shouted, rushing into the room. “We need to leave. The door’s breached.”

                “Not before I handle what I should have done years ago.”

                As he raised his gun towards Michael, Alex reacted from instinct and grabbed his arm, twisting him away. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the small cell as Michael fell to his knees, pulling Alex down with him. They leaned away and Alex slowly looked down between them to see blood staining his shirt.

               “No!” Michael cried, pulling him into his arms.

                “What did you do?” Jim shouted, looking down in horror.

                Feeling a wave of anger, he rushed forward to wrestle the gun away when another shot went off. Stumbling backwards, he looked up at his friend in shock before crumbling to the ground. The sound of nearby gunfire pulled Jesse outside and he shut the door before Michael could follow, locking them in and disappearing down the hall.

                “Open the door!” Michael shouted, pounding his fists against the metal.

                “Michael,” Alex whispered, his back leaning against the wall.

                “Open up!” Michael cried, his voice hysterical.

                “I’m so sorry,” Jim managed, his head tilted towards Alex. “When Rosa died, I lost sense of who I was. I was so overcome by grief that nothing mattered but this mission. What have I done?”

                Alex felt the tears well in his eyes as he watched Jim’s breathing begin to weaken.

               “How will my son ever forgive me for this? For how I hurt him and his mother?” he whispered. “For everything I’ve done to those people out there?”

               “I’ll help him through it.” Alex replied, glancing up at Michael as he pounded at the door.

                “You always were a great kid, Alex. So much suffering in your short life,” Jim said, his smile final. “You turned into a great man. I’m sorry, my boy.”

                As Alex watched with tears, Jim took his final breath. Shutting his eyes, he let a tear slip down his cheek before looking up.

                “Michael,” he pleaded, his broken voice making him turn away from the door. “Please come sit here with me?”

                He was clutching the wound on his stomach, his hands already bloodied. Michael looked back at Jim’s lifeless body before removing his jacket. Kneeling at Alex’s side, he bunched the garment and pressed it hard against the wound, his resolve breaking at the painful sob that escaped Alex’s throat.

                “Sit beside me?” Alex asked, his voice a broken whisper.

                “You’re going to be fine; I promise. They’re going to come in here and get us out. Just hold on. I have to try and catch someone at the window so they see us.”

                “Michael,” Alex looked up at him, his eyes drooping. “Please stay with me?”

                “No, I have to…”

                “Please,” Alex whispered. “Just hold me for a while?”

                “Alex…”

                “When I was wounded overseas, I was alone in the desert. I don’t want to be alone this time.”

                “Alex, you are _not_ dying!”

                “Please just stay with me. Please."

                Shutting his eyes at the broken voice, Michael slowly moved his body until he was sitting with his back against the wall, gathering him in his arms.

                “Do you remember prom night?” Alex asked after a few quiet moments.

                Michael looked up at the sound of nearby gunfire outside but tightened his hold.

                “Of course I do.”

                “When Kyle and I got in that fight, when you jumped in and pushed him off of me, that was the first time I started looking at you differently. You weren’t just Guerin anymore, you were Michael.”

                “I remember hating when you walked away. I wanted to go after you but my head couldn’t make sense of what my heart was telling me.”

                Alex smiled against his neck. “I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. I knew I loved you then.”

                “Me too, sweetheart,” Michael replied, another tear rolling down his cheek. “Why did you do that? Why did you jump in the way?”

                “You’ve always been my hero. Just once, I wanted to be yours.”

                Michael closed his eyes as his tears began to flow.

                “You shouldn’t have done that,” he cried brokenly.

                “I love you more than anything,” Alex whispered, his words breaking Michael’s heart. “Michael?”

                “Yeah, sweetheart?”

                “I would have loved you forever.”

                When he didn’t speak again, Michael pulled back to see Alex’s eyes were closed, his breathing stopped.

                “Alex?” he choked on the name before shaking the other man. “Alex, open your eyes.”

                When he felt no movement, Michael shook him angrily.

                “Wake up! Dammit it, open your eyes!”

                Lifting his helpless, broken gaze to the locked door, an ugly sob escaped his throat. Pulling the lifeless body into his arms, Michael buried his face against Alex’s hair and cried.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

  
                 
                “They’re in here!” the muffled voice shouted from outside.

                Michael lifted his broken gaze and watched as the metal door dragged open. Max was the first to burst into the room, followed by Isobel and Liz.

                “Alex?” Liz cried, falling to the ground beside them. “What happened?”

                Michael simply stared at her, words escaping him as he cradled Alex in his arms. He turned his teary gaze to Max, a broken plea in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Max reached forward but Michael pulled Alex away.

                “I won’t hurt him, I promise.”

                “Let’s give him some room,” Isobel pleaded, pulling at his arm.

                Michael looked down at Alex’s face, gentle and serene in its lifelessness, no longer carrying the weight of the world. Running his hand through Alex’s hair, he pressed a kiss at his temple, shutting his eyes as his body shook with emotion.

                “Michael,” Isobel tried again, gently tugging him to his feet.

                Lowering Alex to the ground, he stumbled back a couple steps and pulled away from Isobel’s embrace. Max took another deep breath and shared a look with a tearful Liz before placing his hand over Alex’s wound. Squeezing his eyes shut, he used all the energy inside him, his hand glowing over the skin. Seconds passed but Alex made no movement.

                “Come on,” Liz cried, clasping a hand over her mouth just as Alex’s brother barged in, dressed in full combat gear with his weapon locked at his chest.

                He took in the scene with wide eyes before his gaze landed on his baby brother.

                “Alex?” he whispered, his voice cracking on the name. “What happened to him?!”

                Michael was lost in the moment, staring down at the lifeless body as Max took another deep breath to regain his strength before trying again. Feeling the last bit of hope die inside him, he lifted his gaze to Max’s pistol, laid out on the ground behind him. He eyed the weapon for several seconds, his body numb of all feeling but heartache. Before his mind could wrap around an idea, Alex took a sudden loud breath. Snapping his gaze back, he watched in stunned silence as Max fell backwards and Alex blinked his eyes awake.

                Falling to his knees, Michael lifted Alex from the ground and held him close, burying his face against the soldier’s neck. Oblivious to the others in the room, he let a quiet sob escape his throat when he felt Alex slowly wrap his arms around him. They held onto one another for several moments as Liz wiped her tears and moved towards Max, helping him back to his feet. Pulling away slightly, Michael held the sides of Alex’s face to stare into his eyes. Overcome by his emotions, he pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath to calm the heaviness in his heart. Tilting backwards, he turned to Max and the look in his eyes was full of love and appreciation. Knowing how rarely Michael’s vulnerability was on display, Max gave him a small smile and nodded.

                “Not to break the moment,” Flint interrupted. “But will someone tell me what the hell just happened?”

                Alex pulled back slightly, giving Michael a final look before turning his gaze to his brother.

                “You actually showed.”

                “Kid, what the hell?” Flint exclaimed. “You were dead!”

                Michael tossed him a heated glare before wiping his tears and collecting himself. Rising to his feet, he helped Alex stand and held onto his waist until the other man found his footing. When he was sure Alex was balanced, he started moving away to give him space but Alex pulled him back in.

                “Please don’t leave my side.”

                Michael felt his own heart start to soothe as he gave a pained smile and nodded. Slipping an arm around his waist, he pulled him close as Alex leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder for support.

                “Are you okay?” Liz asked, her eyes red from tears.

                “Ask me tomorrow,” Alex replied and turned to Max. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

                “You just did,” Max said with a kind smile before Isobel’s voice cut them off.

                “As thrilled as I am that you’re breathing again and I really, _really_ am,” Isobel said, her eyes shining as she shared a look with both Alex and Michael, “but who is that?”

                Everyone suddenly remembered the other body in the room.

                “Wait, is that…?” Liz started, taking a step forward.

                “Jim Valenti,” Alex finished.

                Liz snapped her gaze back to him. “I thought he was…”

                Alex shook his head. “He and my dad have been working on this project for years.”

                Suddenly realizing, he looked towards his brother.

                “Where is he? Where’s dad?”

                “He’s gone,” Flint replied with a sigh.

                Michael growled beside him, his muted anger suddenly returning. “You let him escape?”

                “I didn’t let him do anything! We were a bit busy out there,” Flint snapped, turning to his brother. “Kid, are you sure you’re okay?”

                Alex sighed and looked towards the others. “Where’s Kyle?”

                “He’s helping get the people out of the cells,” Isobel said before shifting her gaze between Max and Michael. “I can’t believe it.”

                “I know,” they both nodded.

                “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Max added as Liz helped him to the door.

                Before they could follow the others out, Alex stopped to glance back at Jim in mourning. Unwrapping Michael’s denim he had used against his wound, he laid it over Jim’s head and shoulders. Looking back at Michael, they shared a look of understanding before they slowly made their way outside. Flint was barking orders at his men as they rounded the remaining soldiers from the prison on one end while the scientists were ushered against another wall.

                “What are you going to do with them?” Alex asked, looking at his brother.

                “I don’t know how the hell we’re going to explain all of this,” Flint replied. “All these soldiers, all these doctors here, they all know the truth about this place.”

                He looked to Alex and chuckled without humor.

                “So dad wasn’t crazy after all. Aliens do exist.”

                Alex tilted his head and frowned. “What do you mean?”

                “He tried recruiting me a few years ago into his project. I just thought he was nuts and told him off,” Flint said before looking back at the people being ushered out of the cells. “He wasn’t lying.”

                “What side of this do you fall on?” Michael asked, looking at the other man.

                Flint looked back at him and then Alex. “I’m surprised and I guess I'm still in shock but nothing justifies what was going on here.”

                “You’ve changed your tune,” Alex scoffed. “You used to be Daddy’s blunt little instrument. Just doing as you’re told.”

                “Yeah, well, I’ve had a lot of time to reflect on things,” Flint said and motioned towards Max. “You were dead and he brought you back. I don’t understand it and quite frankly, it freaks me out a bit but I’m grateful all the same.”

                Alex nodded and leaned more comfortably against Michael. “What now?”

                “I have to clean this mess up somehow,” Flint sighed. “I’ll get in touch with Colonel Markinson. He’s a good man and was never a fan of dad to begin with.”

                “And the whole alien part of this?” Alex asked.

                “Well, right now I’m the only one who knows from my unit. The men just think we raided some messed up facility where they were doing weird experiments on people. They don’t know all the details. I’ll make sure to keep it that way.”

                “What about them?” Max asked, motioning the men, women and children leaving the cells.

                “I think I’ll leave them with you,” Flint replied. “I’ll think of something with the Colonel but right now, I get the feeling that you guys are best to handle them.”

                With a final nod towards his brother, Flint moved on from the group to direct more orders to his men.

                “Look at all these people,” Isobel started, taking a small step forward. “All these years, we thought it was just us.”

                “What do we do with them?” Max asked, looking to Isobel and Michael.

                “Introduce ourselves I guess. Let them know they aren’t alone?” Isobel offered.

                Once the last people were ushered out of the cells and led outside, they slowly started to follow. Leaving the cold facility and stepping back out into the sunlight, they took a moment to exchange glances before Isobel and Max started their approach. Michael looked back at Alex who nodded, taking Liz’s arm for support while he got sensation back in his legs. Almost afraid to leave him, Michael finally turned and followed the others. They stood beside one another nervously, uncertain of what to say. Before they could address the group, the freed aliens began kneeling on the desert floor, bowing their heads one by one. They glanced at one another in stunned silence, unsure what to make of the sudden gesture. Behind them, Alex and Liz shared a look of surprise.

                “Stand up,” Isobel pleaded, reaching forward to help an elderly woman back to her feet. “What are you doing?”

                “We always wondered what happened to you,” the old woman began, her smile gentle. “We are so grateful that you are alive.”

                “I don’t understand,” Max said, taking a step forward. “You know us?”

                The people murmured amongst themselves before facing forward again.

                “Yes, your Highnesses,” the woman replied.

                The word made them stop cold.

                Isobel laughed before the serious look in the woman’s eyes made her stop. “What did you say?”

                “Do you not remember who you are?” an elderly man asked, moving to stand next to the woman.

                “We were in our PODs for years. We woke up about twenty years ago,” Isobel replied. “We couldn’t remember anything.”

                “You are part of our royal family back home,” the woman said, looking between the three shocked faces. “There is so much for us to tell you.”

                “Royals?” Michael repeated.

                “It’s not that hard to believe,” Isobel said, already warming to the idea.

                “How about we get you all somewhere safe first. Get you some food, help you clean up,” Max offered. “Then maybe when you’re ready, you can tell us what you know.”

                “Yes, thank you,” the woman smiled and gestured the others forward. “Thank you for saving us.”

                “It wasn’t just us,” Michael started, glancing back to Liz and Alex. “I know that humans are the ones that did this to you, that took you from your homes, kept you prisoner here. But not all humans are bad.”

                “We know that, young Prince,” the man said with a warm smile, the title making Michael swallow hard.

                “Alright, let me go see how many trucks we can borrow,” Max began.

                Before he could turn to leave, Flint marched outside towards them.

                “What is it?” Alex asked, leaving Liz’s support and taking a few steps forward.

                “We found him,” Flint replied, his voice full of disbelief. “He was hiding but we got him.”

                “Dad?” Alex asked, looking over his brother’s shoulder to see three soldiers usher a bounded Jesse Manes outside.

                “Flint,” he greeted, his voice laced with venom. “I’d say I’m surprised but I don’t really think I am.”

                He turned his attention back to Alex who had stepped forward, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.

                “I shot you.”

                “Yeah, you did,” Alex nodded, trying desperately to keep his face void of emotion. “And _they_ healed me.”

                Jesse looked over Alex’s shoulder before facing him again.

                “You think you won? You think this is over? You have no idea what you've done.”

                Before he could continue his tirade, Michael rushed forward and tackled Jesse to the ground, wiping the smug look off his face with a heavy fist. Flint lifted his hand to the other soldiers to stop them from intervening as Alex took a step towards them.

                “Michael,” he whispered, his heart aching for the other man.

                Unable to hear anything but the loud anger screaming inside him, Michael used one fist after another, beating Jesse into the ground. With each fist he threw, he released a decade of pain and anger he felt towards the other man, for hurting Alex all those years to destroying the love he and Alex had shared; from kidnapping and torturing all his people to shooting and almost killing Alex that day. Jesse was nothing but a bruised and bloodied mess when Flint finally moved to drag Michael away.

                “Let me go!” he shouted, struggling against the hold. “Let me kill him!”

                Max was at their side in seconds, helping pull Michael away as Jesse spat blood from his mouth, his breathing erratic.

                “Get him out of here,” Flint ordered.

                The soldiers quickly pulled the Sergeant to his feet and dragged him towards one of the vehicles, locking him in. A heaving Michael exchanged a look with Max before turning back towards a stunned Alex. He immediately felt regret as he made his way forward but Alex quickly closed the distance and pulled him into his arms. Crashing their lips together, he silenced the apology on Michael’s tongue with a desperate kiss.

                “Thank you,” he whispered harshly.

                They looked at one another for several seconds, memories from a decade of pain and separation exchanging between them. Leaning back in, Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s thinner frame, breathing in his familiar scent. He looked over his shoulder to the aliens they had rescued, seeing the gratified looks upon their faces.

                “Holy shit!” Kyle’s voice broke the moment.

                They pulled back to see Kyle rushing towards them. Sharing a final look, Alex pressed a kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth before moving to meet Kyle midway.

                “Alex!” he exclaimed, stopping a few feet away to take in the scene. “Your brother told me what happened in there. Are you okay? Do you need me to check you out?”

                Alex slowly moved towards him and shook his head. “I’m fine. Max healed me.”

                “I’m so glad, man! You really had me worried for a second,” Kyle replied, sighing in relief. “I was looking through some of the experiments they were doing in there. I don’t even know what to say.”

               “Kyle,” Alex started, cutting him off. “We need to talk.”

                “Yeah, tell me about it,” Kyle said with a laugh.

                “No, there’s something I need to tell you.”

                Kyle could see the serious expression on his face and frowned.

                “What is it?”

                Alex looked back at Michael for a moment. “Do what you need to do. I’ll stick with him.”

                “Alex…,” Michael started, taking a step forward, not wanting him out of his sight.

                “It’s okay, I’ll see you later.”

                Turning back to Kyle, he took his arm and began leading him inside the facility. Michael watched them go with reluctance, his heart yearning to follow when Isobel touched his arm.

                “Come on, let’s get our people away from here.”

                He looked back towards the entrance one last time before turning to follow.

 

                *******

 

                Walking inside, Alex glanced around the ransacked cabin, the destroyed space reminding him of everything that had happened. Closing the door behind him, he slowly made his way down the hall, quietly entering his bathroom with a feeling of numbness all around him. Switching the light on, he stared at his reflection in the mirror for several seconds. The cut on his forehead had stopped bleeding but dried blood was splattered across his cheeks and down his neck. His left eye had a dark bruise underneath and his lower lip had a cut on the inner edge. The image was a stark reminder of his youth, of the many days he would look into his mirror and see the same battered reflection staring back. Before his emotions could start to spill over, a loud knock outside made him take a deep breath and blink his tears away. Rubbing his sore leg, he tiredly made his way back down the hall and swung the door open.

                “What do you want, Flint?” he asked, his exhaustion evident.

                “Can I come in?” his brother countered, still dressed in his combat gear but his weapon no longer with him.

                Alex sighed and moved to the side, allowing him to walk in before closing the door. Flint took a moment to glance around the broken home, taking stock of the ruined space.

                “It’s been a hell of a day,” Alex sad as his brother faced him. “I’m sore and I’m tired. All I want is to take a shower and climb into bed so say whatever you want to say and leave.”

                “I’m sorry,” Flint blurted out.

                When Alex simply watched him, his expression devoid of any emotion, Flint deflated.

                “Kid, I am so sorry for everything.”

                “Flint, I don’t have the strength to hash this out right now.”

                “I just need to get this out, please?”

                Alex sighed and moved to lean against the back of the couch.

                “Still surprised you showed up when Kyle called.”

                “You’re my brother.”

                “Yeah but we both know you never really acted that way, don’t we?” Alex replied, his bitterness leaking through the words. “You and Ben and Jack all walked out the first chance you had and you never looked back. You left me vulnerable and alone, knowing how he was with me. Is that what you’re sorry for, Flint?”

                His brother had the good grace to lower his gaze in shame.

                “What do you expect here? Forgiveness? Why, because you showed up today? I don’t forgive you, Flint!” Alex spat out. “Dad abused me and you never stepped in, you never did anything! None of you! All because I was gay? That one part of who I am made me so unlovable in your eyes that you let that bastard do everything he did to me and walked away? Screw you and your apology!”

                Flint swallowed hard before lifting his gaze again. “It wasn’t because of that.”

                “Then tell me why!” Alex shouted. “Tell me why my own brothers walked out on me when I was a kid! Why none of you showed up at the hospital when I lost my leg!”

                “It’s because we were ashamed,” Flint replied, his eyes beginning to tear.

                “Ashamed of what? Of _me_?”

                “No!” Flint exclaimed, running a hand through his short, cropped hair. “We were ashamed of ourselves.”

                Alex straightened from his lean against the couch and stared at his brother with tears in his eyes, desperate to understand.

                “Alex,” he started, unsure how to word what he wanted to say. “The reason we distanced ourselves from you back then, why all of us left, it was because we blamed you for mom.”

                Alex slowly frowned at the response. “Mom and dad divorced and she walked out on _all_ of us. How is that _my_ fault?”

                Flint stared at him for another few seconds before his shoulders fell.

                “It’s because Jesse’s not your father.”

                “What?” he whispered, stumbling back a couple steps.

                Flint rubbed his eyes and groaned. “Mom had an affair years ago and you were the result of that dalliance.”

                The tears slipped down Alex’s stunned face as his mouth moved, but no words came out.

                “Dad found out years after you were born. I don’t know all the details, but one day, mom was just gone. Last I heard, she was living on the reservation, somewhere in Montana.”

                “No, that’s not…,” Alex started. “I’ve spoken to her a few times over the years. She never said anything!”

                “I don’t know what to say to that but that’s why we pushed you away. She wasn’t there for us to blame so we blamed you instead,” Flint said and looked down guiltily. “That’s why dad was the way he was with you, Alex. You being gay just intensified that hate in him because on top of everything else, he’s also a homophobic dick.”

                Alex took another few steps back until he hit the opposite wall, blinking as his mind tried to register the information.

                “Who’s my father?” he asked brokenly.

                “All I know is that he’s mixed race, half Native American and half Caucasian and apparently he’s highly regarded in his community at the reservation.”

                Alex felt the sting of his tears as they slipped down his face.

                “All this time, I thought the only reason he hated me was because I was gay. But you’re telling me that on top of hating me for being gay, his hatred actually stemmed from something that someone else did?”

                Flint looked up and nodded. Releasing a deep growl of anger, Alex rushed forward and slammed his brother hard against the door.

                “Alex, I’m sorry…”

                “Don’t!”  he shouted. “Do _not_ apologize to me right now!”

                Flint closed his mouth but his eyes held the sorrow he felt.

                “He killed me today,” Alex’s voice cracked. “If it weren’t for Max…”

                Blinking through his tears, he released his grip on his brother’s collar and took a step back.

                “Get out.”

                “Alex, please…”

                “Get out!” he shouted, pushing him hard against the door again.

                Flint took one last moment to look at his brother before dropping his gaze and leaving, the door closing quietly behind him. With his breathing erratic, Alex pounded his fists against the door over and over, crying out in anger until his knuckles were bruised and red. Knowing he was on the verge of breaking down, he stumbled through the cabin and into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stood at his sink for several minutes, unsure of how much time had passed as he stared at his reflection. Feeling the panic inside him start to rise, he removed his blood-stained clothes and lowered his shaky hands to his prosthetic. It took several attempts until he finally pulled it off. Using the grab bars, he pulled himself into the shower, slipping under the scalding stream.  
  
                Looking down, his eyes caught sight of the scar on his stomach where Jesse had shot him. The moment his mind registered the weight of everything, he felt himself crumble against the wall. Just as his trembling body began to fall, two strong arms caught him from behind. Pulling a shaking Alex back against his chest, Michael tightened his hold as Alex cried in the silence between them. Whispering gentle words in his ears, Michael held back his own tears as he let Alex draw strength from his embrace. They stayed that way for several long minutes, Alex soaked in his boxers while Michael stood completely dressed against him. When he felt Alex’s sobs eventually quiet, Michael leaned back to look into his eyes.

                “Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

                Alex nodded numbly and held onto the grab bars as Michael gently pushed him back against the shower wall.

                “Do you want to use your chair?”

                Alex shook his head and closed his eyes, tilting his head down towards him. Grabbing the shampoo, Michael poured a generous amount as he began washing Alex’s short strands, using gentle strokes to massage his scalp. Alex groaned at the tender sensation and used one hand to grip Michael at his jean clad waist.

                “Tip back for me,” Michael whispered, helping Alex move under the spray before washing the shampoo out of his hair.

                Grabbing the washcloth, he applied the vanilla scented body wash and smiled, the familiar scent bringing him comfort.

                “Hold onto the bars,” he directed as Alex released his waist but kept his eyes squeezed shut.

                Michael ran the washcloth gently down his arms and across his shoulders but faltered when he reached his stomach. Max’s handprint lit faintly on the skin but beneath the glow, the dark scar was visible, a reminder of what had happened. Feeling his own tears about to spill over, he forced his emotions away and looked up at his name tattooed over Alex’s heart. Smiling sadly, he leaned in to press his lips across the name and felt Alex reach a hand into his curls, holding him against his chest. Breathing harshly and uncaring of the water streaming down his own clothes, Michael tilted his face to the side and pressed a kiss to Alex’s wrist. Holding his lips against the pulse, he let the steady beats calm the desperate ache that had begun to rise inside his own heart. He waited another few seconds before moving back, continuing his gentle caress as he ran the washcloth over Alex’s body. This time, Alex’s eyes were open, watching him with his soul piercing gaze that always left Michael on edge.

                “Can you step out of your boxers for me?” Michael asked, meeting his gaze.

                Alex nodded and Michael knelt down to pull the boxers down both legs. Tossing the garment behind him, he ran the washcloth across his lower body, his movements gentle but clinical. Rising back to his feet, Michael soaped his hands and lovingly rubbed the remaining blood away from the sides of his face. Tilting Alex’s head back under the stream a final time to wash the suds, he shut the water off and slid the shower door open. Grabbing the towel from behind the door, he dried Alex’s hair before running it across the rest of his body. Tying the towel around Alex’s waist, he stepped out of the shower, ignoring his own wet clothes. Alex started to follow when Michael leaned forward and lifted him into his arms. Normally he would have argued but Alex all but melted against him as Michael carried him inside the bedroom. They stopped just inside the doorway and Alex was surprised to see a new mattress had been placed with fresh bedding, the chaos of the room pushed towards the closet and out of view.

                “Max,” was all Michael said, slowly lowering him onto the bed.

                Untying the towel and leaving it on the nightstand, he moved to the dresser and grabbed the boxers he had already pulled out before the shower. Pulling the clean underwear up Alex’s legs, he turned to leave when Alex grabbed his hand.

                “Don’t go.”

                “I’m not leaving, sweetheart. I just need to change into something dry.”

                When Alex released his grip, Michael walked back to the dresser and began peeling his own clothes off. Pulling another pair of clean boxers on, he moved back to the bed and slipped beneath the covers. They laid on their sides, simply gazing at one another.

                “Thank you,” Alex managed.

                Michael smiled wryly, reaching out to touch his cheek.

                “Where are all the others? The people from the prison?”

                “For now, they’re split between Isobel and Max’s place. It was surreal, listening to some of their stories,” Michael replied with a heavy sigh. “Some of them were taken the last couple of years, others were taken just a few years after the crash. Held prisoner through two generations of…”

                “Of my family?” Alex finished and Michael looked down.

                Alex watched him for a long moment before speaking.  
  
               “How can I ever make amends to them? To all of you?”

                “Don’t,” Michael replied harshly. “You do _not_ get to carry that blame. I won’t let you.”

                Alex quietly swallowed the lump in his throat. “Why aren’t you with them?”

                “I’m where I want to be.”

                Alex nodded, reaching out with his hand to draw small patterns on Michael’s chest. Michael watched him for several seconds, his emotions hitting him like a tidal wave, forcing the tears he had kept hidden to well in his eyes again.

                “I almost lost you today.”

                Alex met his gaze and his own tears formed at the sadness he saw.

                “I don’t know what I would’ve done if…”

                Alex took his hand in his own, lifting it to his lips to press a soft kiss against his bruised knuckles.

                “I would have followed you,” Michael whispered.

                Alex bit his lower lip and shook his head. “Don’t say that.”

                “When we were apart, I hated it. I missed you like I was missing a part of myself,” Michael explained. “But I went through the motions, I let other things distract me. I existed. But last night was different. I finally had you and if I had lost you today, Alex, if I had lost you today, I would have…”

                Alex cut him off with a desperate kiss. “I’m fine. We’re both fine.”

                They leaned in and kissed again, their hands gripping each other almost painfully before pulling back for air. Wiping the tears from his face, Alex took a deep breath to calm his wild heartbeat as Michael simply watched him.

                “I love you.”

                Alex looked up and smiled. “I love you too.”

                They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, their hands clasped tightly between their chests. Several minutes passed as they took comfort from each other’s closeness.

                “I saw your brother leaving when we pulled up. What did he want?”

                Alex released a heavy sigh, the memories from early coming back as he leaned away.

                “He wanted to apologize.”

                Michael watched him, silently urging him to continue.

                “For walking out the way he did when I was younger,” Alex added and met Michael’s gaze. “And he wanted to tell me the truth.”

                “About what?”

                Alex stayed silent for several beats, his own mind still trying to wrap around what Flint had said.

                “He’s not my father.”

                Michael leaned back in shock, a confused frown covering his face. “What?”

                “He said our mom had an affair years ago which resulted in me,” Alex explained, laughing bitterly. “He said that was the reason she left and that they all knew and kept it from me.”

                He took a deep breath, unable to meet Michael’s gaze.

                “I always thought all that hatred he felt for me was because I was different in his eyes, because I wasn’t a real Manes man the way he wanted,” Alex said, shaking his head. “But the truth is he hated me because I wasn’t his. Me being gay was a reason his hatred grew, why he finally snapped. Everything he’s done to me, everything he’s said, it’s all been underlined by that one rooted truth and all of them knew. They all knew and they blamed me for everything. My brothers blamed me for everything and that’s why they left me alone with him.”

                  Michael reached out to grab the sides of his face, forcing Alex to meet his gaze.

                “That son of a bitch never deserved to call you family,” he exclaimed, wiping the stray tears from Alex’s eyes. “Where you come from has never taken anything away from who you are and it still doesn’t now. You’re beautiful and brave and strong and the kindness in your heart has always blown my mind away.”

                Alex bit his lower lip as Michael ran his fingers across the bruise under his eye.

                “I have never hated anyone as much as I hate him. Not any of my foster parents, no one,” Michael whispered. “They should have let me kill him.”

                Alex pulled him into another kiss, slipping his arm around Michael’s waist to close the remaining space between them. Michael slowly moved onto his back, pulling Alex with him. They kissed a final time before Alex pressed his face against his chest.

                “It’s over now. He’s arrested. He can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt anyone ever again.”

                Michael pressed a kiss on top of his damp hair, pulling the blanket to cover their bodies in warmth. They held each other for a long while until Alex tilted his head back.

                “So you’re alien royalty?”

                Michael could see the desperation at the edge of Alex’s gaze to change the subject and as much as he wanted to focus on his hate for the Sergeant, he could never deny Alex anything.

                “Looks like,” he replied with a small smile.

                “Prince Michael,” Alex said aloud, lifting up on his elbow. “I like the sound of that.”

                “Well, if I’m some sort of Prince, that makes you one by association,” Michael said, a true grin forming on his face.

                “What do you mean?” Alex frowned.

                Suddenly growing nervous, Michael hesitated before making a decision. Crawling out of bed, he walked to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer, removing what he had placed inside before finding Alex in the shower. Taking a deep breath, he moved back to the bed and climbed in, sitting with his legs crossed. Alex watched him for a moment, seeing his hand gripped around a small object.

                “What is it?” he asked, slowly sitting up.

                Michael sat anxiously before catching his name over Alex’s heart. Suddenly, his nervousness disappeared.

                “When I left last night, I went to get something from the Airstream.”

                Uncurling his fist, he presented the square jewelry box, making Alex gasp.

                “Open it,” he whispered.

                Alex lifted his stunned gaze to Michael before taking the box and pushing the lid open. A silver band was pressed into the silk inside.

                “When Isobel and Noah were getting married, she dragged me to Louisiana to some famous jewelry store outside New Orleans. It was about five years ago,” Michael started as Alex slowly met his eyes. “She wanted me to try a bunch of rings on until she found one she liked for Noah. It was supposed to be a wedding surprise, the rings. When she finally settled on one, she went off with the Sales Lady in the back to finalize the buy. The other employee, the Sales guy, he came over and started making conversation. I was just looking at the other rings and at first he thought I was Isobel’s fiancé. I said no and just kept looking at the rings. Guess I had a look in my eyes or something.”

                Michael smiled sheepishly, looking down at the silver band.

                “He asked me if I had someone special and I said yes. I mean, I said it so easily too. You’d been gone for five years by then,” he said, shaking his head as Alex continued to watch him speechlessly. “The guy was a total stranger but I just started telling him all this stuff about you. I told him about us, about the way you made me feel. That even though we were apart, no matter what I did, I couldn’t shake you. It was like you were a part of me, infused in my soul.”

                Alex blinked his tears back as Michael met his eyes.

                “I told him that we weren’t together, that you were off at war, that maybe I’d never see you again,” he continued, smiling sadly at the memory. “Then I looked back at the rings and this one just stuck out to me. It was simple but nice, you know. Nothing showy or gaudy, just perfect.”

                Alex gave him a small smile, encouraging him to continue.

                “I ended up using all my savings to buy it. It was spur of the moment, but I wanted to hold onto it. For one day, maybe?” he said, laughing self-consciously. “I had it inscribed.”

                Alex lowered his gaze and pulled the ring from the box, tilting it to read inside. “All I am is yours.”

                Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit his lip as a tear slipped from his eye. Michael mistook his reaction as negative, quickly leaning in to touch his face.

                “This doesn’t have to mean anything,” he scrambled. “You can look at it as a friendship ring or some sort of promise ring.”

                Alex snapped his eyes open and laughed before dragging Michael into a long kiss.

                “You are such a romantic,” he chuckled, wiping his eyes. “Ask me.”

                Michael watched him in surprise, words escaping him.

                Alex’s gaze softened as he reached out to squeeze his hand. “Michael, ask me.”

                “Will you be mine, always?” he whispered. “Marry me?”

                “Yes,” Alex breathed out.

                The wide smile on Michael’s face healed Alex’s heart in every way. Before he could say anything else, Michael leapt forward and pressed him back against the bed, attacking his mouth in a deep, heated kiss.

                “You said yes?” he asked, as if his own heart couldn’t believe it.

                “How could you ever think I’d say no?” Alex replied, pulling him down into a second kiss.

                Leaning back up so he was straddling his legs, Michael grabbed the ring and tossed the box away. Taking Alex’s hand, he pushed the ring onto his finger and took a moment to stare down at the silver band.

                “You really said yes?”

                Alex’s own smile widened as he pulled Michael back down to him.

                “I know I’ve made mistakes in the past and I’m so sorry for all of them,” Alex started before pressing Michael’s hand over the tattoo on his heart. “But this is permanent, Michael. My answer to you will always be yes.”

                Unable to hide his happiness, Michael twirled them around until Alex was pressed against his chest, kissing him soundly.

                “I only have one condition,” Alex started as he pulled away.

                “Isobel can’t plan the wedding?” Michael laughed.

                “Alright, besides that.”

                “I have to make peace with you choosing Kyle as your best man?”

                “I hadn’t even thought of that,” Alex replied.

                “You want me to move in here with you?”

                “Actually, no,” Alex said, shaking his head. “I thought this place meant something different to me but after what happened, after Jim, I don’t think I want to stay here.”

                “My trailer’s a bit small.”

                “It is but we should keep it for the bunker either way,” Alex said and smiled. “I was thinking we could buy a home together. Somewhere outside of town but with enough space. Somewhere private.”

                “So no one can hear you scream for miles?” Michael asked, wiggling his brows.

                “If you say so,” Alex flirted back.

                “Hey!” Michael exclaimed, half offended. “You know I’ll take that as a challenge. When we wake up in the morning, when we actually have some strength, I _will_ make you scream my name.”

                Alex laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

                “I believe you,” he said, his smile genuine. “But that’s not what I was even going to say.”

                “What’s your condition then?” Michael asked, affectionately brushing the hair out of his face.     

                “When we do get married,” Alex started and shook his head in disbelief. “A part of me still can’t believe it.”

                “Believe that I love you more than anything,” Michael replied, his honest answer melting Alex inside.

                “When we do get married,” he tried again, his tone turning serious. “I’d like to take your name.”

                Michael slowly lifted up on his elbow, his smile fading away. “Are you sure?”

                “Manes was never a name I associated with anything good. All I have are painful memories,” Alex replied and scoffed. “Turns out I’m not really a Manes anyway.”

                “But Guerin doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a name they slapped on me at the orphanage.”

                “Guerin is you. It’s yours, Michael, and so am I.”

                Michael felt the love inside his heart begin to swell again and he leaned back down to pull Alex against him, their kiss gentle and chaste.

                “I like the sound of that,” he whispered.

                Alex smiled before glancing at his ring.

                “How do you know you’re not secretly engaged to some alien Princess? Or Prince?”

                Michael laughed at his words, tightening his arms around him.

                “There’s a lot of stuff we still need to get through. All those people we found, my people, there may be more of them out there,” Michael started. “But one thing is solid and that’s you and me. I told you months ago that I never look away and I meant it, Alex. My heart is yours, always.”

                Alex smiled as he lowered his head back down to Michael’s chest. His smile grew when he felt Michael tuck the blanket around them before his strong arms wrapped around his back.

                “Alex Guerin,” he said, his voice gentle.

                “Need me to get you a notebook so you can write it on the cover with a giant heart around it?” Michael teased.

                “Not a bad idea,” Alex mused, staring at his ring again. “We’re okay, right?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I mean, I know we’re not exactly okay,” Alex started, leaning back up on his elbow. “We still don’t know who the fourth alien is and you, Max and Isobel have all these new aliens on your plate. For me, I need to try and be there for Kyle somehow and I know when I wake up tomorrow, I’ll have to deal with all of this. Everything that happened today. Getting shot, my brother, the cover up, my not so actual father. Then there’s my mother and my real father. Jesus.”

                Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, the memories coming back to him.

                “I just want to know, we’re going to be okay, right? You and me?”

                “I promise,” Michael vowed, the conviction in his tone settling Alex’s nerves. “Max and Isobel are my family. So are all those people we found today. But you’re on top of that list, Alex.”

                He smiled at the words and lowered his head back down. “You’re my family too.”

                Michael tightened his arms, pressing a final kiss to Alex’s head. “Go to sleep. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

                Within seconds, Alex let his exhaustion win out and fell away. Gently pulling his hand out from under the covers, Michael smiled at the ring covering Alex’s fingers and squeezed his eyes to tame his emotions. Pressing a kiss over the silver band, he cradled the hand against his chest and closed his eyes.

 


End file.
